


The Road Takes A Turn Unforeseen

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Because Sakura Doesn't Always Think It Through, Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Drama, F/M, Foul Language, Immature Adults, Introspective Kisame, Itachi is not a happy camper, Itachi isn't Uke, Multi, Neither is Sakura, Nosey Old People, Oh wait!, Povs change a lot, Protective Kisame, Right?, Sasuke Can't Keep up the Angst When he wants to laugh, Surprises that aren't surprises, Tags Are Fun, attempts at humor, i think, just so you know, not yaoi, shitty fight scenes, tags will change, that's normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi is getting weaker all the time as he and Kisame race towards Itachi's final battle with Sasuke.</p><p>Unfortunately, their plans hit a nasty snarl thanks to some Hunter nin, the bad news they bring, and the plans they have for the two Akatsuki.</p><p>Kisame watches Itachi's own plans unravel.</p><p>Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably change the title of this work. But this is it for now.
> 
> I started this for NaNoWriMo because all the fictions where Konoha wants Itachi to repopulate the Uchiha Clan with a particular girl, seem to have gone missing.
> 
> But that's not really what I'm aiming for off the bat, strangely enough. Slow build I suppose.
> 
> Lastly I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have been tortured to death by Sakura... Or at least tried not to to be such a dick.

The landscape is a little too bleak for Kisame's taste.  
Skeletal foliage with splashes of evergreen, the sky a pleasant grey-blue. His parter trudges through the knee-deep, bleached-bone coloured snow. Quiet breaths already coming out in short puffs.

The cold has exacerbated his illness and Kisame thinks they'll have to stop soon. As much as he wants to take a break now, Itachi hates when attention is called to his steadily growing weakness.  
It doesn't help that they're shoulders deep in hostile territory.  
A glance at the Uchiha proves Kisame's suspicions true. Dark brows scrunched in concentration. Grey, unseeing eyes focused straight ahead.

"Are you really going to stare at me?"

"I'm a little tempted to just carry you," Kisame admits. The glare he receives is spot on. And maybe Kisame could be as surprised as others when his partner of nearly a decade has startling accuracy, but he theorizes that the mechanics behind it are Itachi's hearing and muscle memory.  
Itachi simply _remembers_ where Kisame's face should be. The crunching snow helps determine his position on Itachi's left.

"I hope that was your attempt at a joke," He says. His voice is a little rough, eyes tired.

Kisame wishes he could get away with picking up the genjutsu user. His frame is thin, the cloak that once fit appropriately, now drapes. He tires too quickly and the coughing fits have gone from concerning to alarming.

"We could cross through faster," Kisame offers. He doesn't actually want to hurry their trip. And he wishes he hadn't hurried all of the other ones, as tedious as they had been.

Because this trip would be Itachi's last.

They haven't talked about it since March, haven't wanted to even acknowledge that Itachi, young as he is, has been aging very, very fast.

When Kisame was this boy 's age, he was chasing Konoichi and getting drunk and brawling without too much worry. Feeling invincible and like the world would bow down to his Samehada one day.

(Now he's a willing Nanny and a Deathscort)

"We have time."

"But we don't have time to _stop?_ " Asks Kisame. The only response he receives is Itachi shaking his head in Kisame's peripheral. "You know you don't have to do this right now."

"Kisame-san," Itachi says. All soft frustration and the knowledge that they've been over this.

They're both tired of going over it. But Kisame actually likes the Uchiha. Has found him interesting and entertaining and worth his time. And they're used to each other like the old married couples Kisame has seen in his childhood.

He doesn't want to have to learn to work with and train another. The whole thing feels like he's just replacing the Sharingan wielder with some other Nuke-nin with some other ambiguous ability that will never be as fearsome or gruesome.

(He understands why so many Shinobi die for their teammates now.)

He and Itachi become aware, about the same time, of approaching chakra signatures. ANBU Hunter-nin coming in hot.

"Fight or flight?" Asks Kisame. He wants to stay and fight, but there are at least four of them and Itachi needs a lot more rest before taking on this battle.  
It wouldn't be the first time one of them compensated for the other during a time of illness or infirmity.

"Flight," Says Itachi. "They're far enough out."

The pace is picked up, Itachi's breathing becomes steadier and harsher but stays controlled. The white snow flies by and Kisame wonders how much time they have.

 

Dogs shoot out from what Winter has left of the underbrush, barking and snarling and Kisame draws Samehada. Itachi flicks a few kunai from his pouch their direction.  
Some yelp and jump out of the way, others yell orders to stop as they're passed over by the two Shinobi.  
A monster of a dog bounds out, quick for his size and tackles Kisame with sharp teeth and strong jaws.

Itachi turns Sharingan on it. "Let go."

It tries to give the shark man's leg a shake but only manages to receive a would be kick from him. Itachi's shuriken stick into flesh with soft _thump_ , _thump_ , _thumps_ but the dog only growls.

Kisame grins as he pulls the wrappings from Samehada. "Just a warning. My baby doesn't cut. It tears."

Hunter-nin appear at the tree line, "Surrender!" Says a woman, voice not particularly deep. "We've got you surrounded and we don't want to kill you."

Kisame chances a glance up, fingers already working through a jutsu. "Don't be stupid! Of course you want to kill us." Water bursts out of his mouth at the last word, shooting towards the Konoichi. She cries out as she's knocked from the tree.

More Shinobi appear and Kisame lets a sigh escape before they can really see him. Grinning when they come a little closer, he launches towards them. Early bird and all that.  
The Konoichi, annoyingly but unsurprisingly alive, starts battling Itachi.

He brings Samehada down on one effeminately dressed Hunter, dodging the kick of another. One with a hot body and some decent speed, starts chucking Kunai at him, forcing him to dodge and dance while hitting the Femboy and another, whom he's decided is Kakashi.

Which is really annoying to Kisame. Hot-body starts throwing Kunai with explosive tags attached, forcing Kakashi and Femboy to pull back.

 

The earth shakes, and Kisame looks back to see a crater, snow relocated to the trees.  
_Shit_ , He thinks. _We're fucked._

Launching several consecutive water jutsu as a distraction, he turns and runs to Itachi. "Time to go."

Quirking a thin brow, Itachi says, "You think?"

Dashing through the snow at a break-neck pace was hard enough. Doing it with an ailing Uchiha is harder.

"Stop!" Cries the Konoichi with the super strength.  
Hot-bod and Femboy are hot on their heels and Kisame, for a brief moment, thinks that maybe a new partner wouldn't be so bad.

The dogs pounce on Itachi this time and Kisame swears before skidding, feet gliding in the snow to change his position as he goes back for Itachi.  
It's not that Itachi can't handle himself. It's that Itachi doesn't want anyone to know he's sick.

Which means killing everyone or leaving the fight as soon as they possibly can.  
Swiping Samehada through the pile of yapping, snapping dogs reveals another giant mongrel that jumps up and closes its jaws on his throat.  
Hot-bod and Super-strength pause in confusion when Kisame dissolves into water.

The real Ex-Mist nin sits in a tall, evergreen tree, waiting them out. Itachi is probably hidden in a tree trunk somewhere but the blue man hopes his partner has made a safe choice.

"Well well," Says Kakashi in Kisame's ear. Hot-bod has joined him.

xXx 

Itachi is settled on the stump of a tree. Kisame is instructed to sit beside him. Neither of them speak.

"Now," Says Kakashi pleasantly, holding Samehada away from himself like it could bite him. Kisame smiles thinking it just might.

Itachi has blood under his fingernails and on his mouth. Kisame hopes it's simply from the fight he had with Super-strength.

"You're coming back with us."

"And why would we do that?" Asks Itachi.

"Your brother's dead," Says Super-strength. Itachi's face is carefully blanked. "And we're taking Samehada whether you come or not."

Kisame isn't a big fan of manipulation. He also doubts they can back up their threat of taking his sword.  
No, Samehada will become unsatisfied very soon.

But Itachi...

"Fine," Says Kisame, hands raising. "We'll go."

Kakashi's shoulders square as Kisame grins. "But only so I can see the surprise on your face when I tear you limb from limb."


	2. Of Patience And Bereavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame is relying on borrowed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Kisame have always been equal. But their dynamic has been changed with the news about Sasuke.

Itachi's weakness is easy to explain away, for now.  
Sharing a glance, Kisame decides it's permission to tell them they've already been through a few battles today.  
They take it at face value and move on.

"Ideas for an escape plan?" Kisame asks under his breath, tone mildly conversational.

Itachi looks at him, expression still carefully blanked.

Kisame, at this point, realizes it's all on him to get himself and the, now only, Uchiha out of this.

Itachi has no interest in fighting. Maybe not in anything anymore.

Clearing his throat and trying to sound as friendly as possible, Kisame says, "Where we headed to?"

Many of the masked Shinobi turn to look at him, grinning animal masks doing nothing to hide the cold contempt they feel for him.

And that's fine. It isn't as though he likes them very much either.

 

xXx 

 

The fire feels nice on his skin. Itachi stands beside him, staring off into space. Kisame tries to be subtle when he tugs on Itachi's cloak and says, "Sit down, kid."

Long, twiggy limbs fold and he sits cross-legged on the cold, hard earth, beside Kisame, who sits with one leg tucked and the other up to prop his elbow on.

"Kisame-san," Says Itachi, "I would like you to pinch me."

"Not in front of the guests, Itachi-san."

Itachi seems to come back to himself at that. " _They're_ the guests?"

Kisame, hoping to keep him in the present, nods sagely. "They just don't realize it, yet."

Itachi turns his gaze to the fire and they sit in silence for another minute. "He was never going to meet me there."

Thinning his lips and breathing deep, taking his time to discard all the things he could say, Kisame settles on, "No. I guess not."

Itachi takes a shuddering breath and the Swordsman resists putting a hand on him. Instead, pretends his Nakama isn't falling to pieces beside him.

 

xXx

 

Gradually, the climate warms as they approach Fire Country.  
Kisame finds it vaguely ironic that they were headed that way no matter what occurred. He also wonders just what exactly they have in store, thinks maybe they'll take Itachi's eyes.

Maybe they'll just kill Kisame.

That would be a complete bummer, though. To be taken down like a weakling Chuunin would suck.

"How did he die?" Itachi asks the Femboy.

Femboy shakes his head. "The reports theorize it was one of your teammates. We aren't sure yet."

Itachi's still distant as he nods, keeping a tight lid on his emotions.

"What do _you_ care?" Asks Super-strength, her voice rings a bell. "It's not like you didn't fuck him up in the first place."

Itachi flinches slightly at that, doesn't bother with snark.

"Well?" She prompts. "You just wanted to gauge how weak he was, didn't you?"

Itachi glances at her when she comes too close to him for Kisame's comfort. His shoulders slump just enough that anyone who knew him would notice. _Which is what?_ Thinks Kisame, _No more than a handful of us?_

"My reasons are solely my own," Itachi whispers.

The girl tenses, lunges, and as Kisame bursts forwards to stop her, Kakashi pulls her away.

Itachi is unmoved.

 

xXx 

 

People are whispering at the gates when they reach each checkpoint.

"Don't even think about running," Says Hot-bod. Kisame wonders how she manages to make ANBU and still keep that womanly form.

He wishes he could taste her chakra instead of the mix. After they reached the main territory, many more ANBU had joined the procession, even out of sight, they make a silent threat.

Kisame hates that he feels the need to heed such a thing. A glance back reveals Itachi, iron will forcing him to keep up and maintain apathy. Kisame thinks about faking a fall to give his Nakama a break. Realizes it probably will hurt Itachi's will more than help.

Itachi's gaze is turned inwards, unaware of the flickering trees or the fresh air or the soft _Tmp_ their boots make against the sturdy branches with each delicate but purposeful leap.

"Watch your step, big guy!" Calls Hot-bod and he turns in time to duck a thick branch. He doesn't know if the Uchiha saw the branch or not but they keep moving so the Shark man assumes he did, keeps moving forward.

xXx

When they finally do stop, Kisame tries to trust that Itachi lands fine, even in his exhaustion, he gracefully sits next to Kisame with his head held high, Mangenkyou activated and movements silent as though arrogant.

Kisame thinks he has to be exhausted.

Hot-bod tosses them food and water from their own packs and Kisame tries to stay relaxed when she starts digging around in Itachi's pack. The brunette sits with his eyes closed, feigning sleep so his panic doesn't show on his face.

"Ooh! What's this?" She asks. Kisame forces himself to stay still as she withdraws a bottle of pills. They rattle around when she shakes them as though excited at the prospect of a musical instrument.

Kisame and Itachi both say nothing.

"Oh, c'mon boys! I'm curious!"

"Something we stole from Orochimaru," Says Kisame.

She immediately throws the bottle back into the bag. "You use that shit?"

Kisame carefully, oh-so-carefully, shrugs. "Why not? I'm not getting any younger and every day's a gift!"

Itachi stares at him now, expression flat. Kisame does his most _charming_ leer towards her, smiles at Itachi innocently before tearing open the package on the granola bar. _Crises avoided_ , He thinks. _But for how long?_

The brunette's granola bar sits in his lap, the young man staring off into space. Taking the younger man's bar from him, Kisame opens it and settles it firmly in Itachi's hand. "Eat."

Kisame is surprised when the Uchiha slowly, dutifully does as he's told. The regular Itachi would have, at the bare minimum, thrown the bar at him. Or maybe Tsukuyoumi-ed him into a world where he threw granola bars at Kisame's head for twenty-four hours. That thought makes Kisame snort and almost choke on his own bar.

xXx

The streets are crowded when they enter the village. The sun has barely crested over the horizon and the air has a nip of chill to it, wafting with pastries and bread and humanity. Kisame resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Aren't they cute."

Itachi's pale, tired, and sick. Being in his old home makes his complexion sort of green. And Kisame's sure it has nothing to do with reflected light off the leaves.

"Why didn't we run?" Itachi asks under his breath. Only Kisame hears him, senses the panic and frustration under the forced calm.

"We couldn't have made it, Itachi-san." Kisame would love to kill these bastards. _But now is the time to be patient_ , He tells himself. _Until Samehada grows bored._

Itachi looks just a little lost and Kisame wants to take him by the shoulder and walk him right back out the gate. Take him back to the hideout. Or to the place Sasuke should have gone, just to see. Just to be sure.

But, realistically, Kisame knows they won't make it. The best they can do is wait. Itachi will rest and pull himself together, Kisame will retrieve Samehada.  
And then they'll hit their opponents hard and make a break for it, beat it back to one of the nearby bases and wait again.

Kisame needs time.

 _Which seems to be the one thing we're running out of the most_ , He thinks.

Tsunade stands at the end of the street they're being paraded down, hands on her voluptuous hips. "Damn it," She says. "I didn't even have a chance to get over my hangover."


	3. Respect

The crowd watches them, many jeer and scream threats or hatred. This, Kisame ignores. It's not the first time he's been called a monster or a son of a demon or scum.

Itachi's façade is impenetrable this time. Even though it has to hurt that these people are incapable of being grateful. Kisame knows Itachi actually loves his old village. He loves it enough to twist Pein's plans into a FUBAR mess that Kisame and his partner will inevitably get yelled at for.

Itachi would die for these stupid people.

( _Should_ have died for these stupid people...)

Itachi stops mid-step when he sees the old people standing behind Tsunade. Kisame just figures it's the Geriatric Brigade to mourn over the loss of their prized kid or something.

"Keep moving," Hisses Kakashi. Kisame turns to find the Copy-nin shoving Itachi forward. Itachi only wants to move back.

 _No_ , He sees the younger man's trembling lips move. His bright Sharingan gaze meets Kisame's. _No_ , He mouths. _I can't do this._

Kisame tries to smile reassuringly but it only makes an appearance as a grimace. _We don't have a choice._ He holds the Uchiha's gaze for another minute before Itachi stops struggling against Kakashi, form drawing itself up to stand tall and expression haughty arrogance.

"'Bout time, Itachi-san."

"Punctuality is a speciality."

"Probably 'cause tomoe look like commas." This earns him a glare. And Kisame can smile now that Itachi is back to his old self.

 

xXx

 

"Shut up!" Tsunade yells at the surrounding people who are yelling. "Don't you know what _'hangover'_ means?"

"I think it serves the Lady right," Says the old crone behind the Hokage.

The blonde's eyebrow twitches before her expression becomes neutral. "Not my fault men don't buy drinks for the elderly." The crone scrunches her nose in reply.

Kisame chooses to stand awkwardly while Itachi kneels before the Hokage.

"Show the Hokage some respect!" Snaps one of the old men.

Kisame gives them an _Are-You-Serious?_ look and says, "I'm not talking about how hot she is, am I?"

The crowd goes silent and the old people look like they might die of embarrassment. "Respect," He says.

Itachi flashes him a mortified look from under his bangs. The Swordsman merely smiles.

Until he's knocked off his feet by a womanly fist. "Don't look at my glorious body! I am the Hokage and my tits are to be respected!"

 

xXx

 

Itachi's sitting on a cushion next to his _futon_ when he wakes, doing that weird vacant thing he's been doing as of late.

"You could have warned me she had a Knock-Out Punch."

"I shouldn't have _had_ to have warned you."

"Okay, fine," Kisame concedes. "Where are we?"

Itachi's long lashes lower, eyes on the tatami. "The Uchiha Compound."

Kisame blinks then. "Don't they think that's a bad idea?"

"They don't want me to forget what I did," He says. "Or the control they had over me before I became a Nuke-nin."

Kisame let's out a huff of a laugh. "Control? What control?"

The Uchiha gives him a smile, strained and mildly bitter.

 

xXx

 

"You know, you _could_ take me to dinner first," Suggests Kisame as Super-strength's icy-warm Medic chakra floods his system.

"I don't date perverts," She says, tone even as though mentioning the weather.

"I forget sometimes that you like the asexual variety," Says Itachi.

Super-strength turns toward him. "If it weren't for _you_ , he wouldn't have been asexual!"

Kisame raises his eyebrows. "That's why you're so hateful?" A snarl escapes him when his own hand collides with his face.

"Oops," Says the Medic-nin. Her tone implies it was definitely not an accident.

When her chakra, then her hands leave his body, Kisame sighs in relief. "How am I, doctor?"

"Old," She says. Ignoring Kisame's scandalized expression, she turns to the sitting Uchiha. "On your feet."

Slowly, he stands, eyes low, body drawn tight like a bow string but attempting to appear lax. "Haruno-san-"

"Shut up," She says. Thin, leather-clad hands hover over his shoulder and his head turns to the left, away from her. It takes her all of five seconds to pull away. "You're sick."

"I know," He says softly.

Her hands clap onto thin shoulders and give him a rough shake. "How dare you be sick!"

The shocked, surprised expression he directs toward her is a little further to the right than it should be.

If she weren't so angry, she would have noticed it. "Sasuke spent years - Literally, years! - training to defeat you! He died trying to get strong enough to kill you! And you're _sick?!_ "

"It isn't as though I have any choice in the matter," The Uchiha says, voice soft and yet firm.

"You could have taken better care of yourself!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I wanted him to defeat me as much as he did?"

Sakura throws her hands up. "Fine. Whatever. Keep being a narcissist." And with that, she stomps from the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me and the ANBU," Mutters Kisame.

"That went better than expected," Says Itachi.

"Do you think they can cure you?" Asks Kisame.

"It's possible," Says Itachi. It sounds like he's trying to keep from coughing. 

Kisame tugs a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to the brunette, who nods in thanks and settles it against his mouth just as the first cough bursts from his mouth like a bird from its cage. "Did you plan this?"

Itachi, unable to control the way his body is being wracked, shakes his head. Kisame will have to trust him. By the time the coughing fit is over, Itachi is exhausted and lying a little listlessly on the dusty, cream coloured tatami.

"Nobody cleans this place anymore?" Kisame asks.

Itachi shakes his head again. "Why would they?"

"Respect or something?"

Itachi laughs, it's more bitter than mirthful though. "Respect? Not for us," He says, laughter turning into something else, head turning away from Kisame, sending dust into the air. "Never for us."

 

xXx 

 

"Naruto!" Yells Super-strength. "Naruto, stop!"

The blond boy not only wakes a lightly dozing Itachi, but stirs the dust into a miniature snow storm. "You!"

Itachi, eases himself into a sitting position. "Me?"

"Yes you! Sakura-chan says you're sick!"

"I am," Itachi says lightly.

Naruto is still pointing at him, aura accusing. "Did you kill Sasuke?"

"I was going to meet him somewhere soon so that I could test his abilities."

"Test them for what?"

Looking at Naruto with unseeing eyes, Itachi says, "For what's coming."

"Which would be?" Asks Kakashi, standing to the left and behind Naruto.

Itachi shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now."

"Why?" Asks Sakura.

"Because I don't think you can win without him."

Naruto lets out a growl storms over to Itachi. "You tell me what it is! You tell me and I'll find it and kick its ass and then we'll go find Sasuke so he can kick your ass!"

Itachi, letting out a huff of a laugh in what might be surprise and amusement, drops his smile after a half-second.

"Madara."


	4. Circumstance

Danzou is grinning at him.

And Kisame can clearly see Itachi's body hair standing on end. The Swordsman thinks Danzou's a fucking creep. He doesn't know the exact circumstances, but he does know that Itachi avoids touch because of this man.

He knows most of the nights Itachi manages to sleep more than an hour or two at a time, he wakes in a cold sweat, some times even screaming.

Yeah, Kisame isn't a fan of Danzou.

"It's been a very long time, Itachi-san."

Itachi raises his chin a millimeter and narrows his eyes. "Indeed. But not long enough. I was hoping you'd already been sent to hell."

Shimura's smile drops. "Don't get cute with me."

Itachi sneers. "Funny, you used to call me _cute_ quite often."

The old man just about leaps from his skin before glancing around casually, Kisame gets the idea nobody was supposed to know about that.

"Listen, Itachi-kun-"

"Uchiha-san," Corrects Itachi. "I'm not your pet anymore."

Danzou frowns. "Itachi. You might think you can-"

"Didn't you hear me?" Asks Itachi, voice getting lower. Getting deeper with the promise of violence. "You don't own me. And if you ever come back and try to tell me what to do, I will rip your eyes out of their sockets. And feed _your_ eye to you."

The leader of ROOT is quiet for a long time before he breaks into hysterical laughter. "You really think you have the ability to so much as threaten me?"

In the blink of an eye, ROOT has surrounded them, weapons gleaming in the light as the blades hover inches from the two. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you and take your eyes now?"

This gives Itachi pause. Kisame himself cannot think of a good reason.

"Because I know where another set of Sharingan are. And you'll never have them if I'm dead."

Kisame can actually see the calculations being made behind Danzou's eye. "Tell me now."

"I can't," Says Itachi.

"Why?"

With the most innocent, shit-eating smile, Itachi says, "Because Lady Tsunade said it's classified."

 

xXx

 

"Smooth Itachi-san," Says Kisame. "He's definitely going to kill us now."

"He can try, Kisame-san."

The _Shoji_ doors slide open, the dust flutters like snow again and Kisame has decided that he's going to clean this place out as soon as he can find the supplies. All this dust has made Itachi's coughing worse within the last few days.

"Gentlemen, we have some news for you," Says Shizune.

Kisame and Itachi both look up at her.

Well, Itachi's actually looking at her chest. He has no idea about Shizune's height and spent his allowance of the use of Sharingan on Danzo, today.

"After some discussion, Uchiha Itachi, we'll be arranging for you to marry."

Itachi's eyes bleed to Sharingan once more, fatigue be damned. "Marry?"

"Hey, if that's how you want us to pay for our crimes, I'll take it!" Says Kisame.

"Not you," Says Shizune, looking down her nose at them. " _You_ will be-"

"Maa! Maa!" He says. "I'm just as strong as he is and I don't get a woman to pass my genes on with?"

Shizune's expression becomes very scary and Kisame decides it's time to shut his mouth.

"You're under watch til we know where your loyalties lie."

Kisame shrugs. "Fine, fine."

 

xXx

 

His second check up is worse than the first. Partially because they tell him the full extent of the condition he's in.

"Parts of your heart are damaged. Your lungs are in very rough shape and you're blind."

"I could have told you that last part," Itachi admits.

Shizune gives him an annoyed look. "Turn that off."

Itachi's eyes reluctantly fade back to deep, unseeing grey.

"You have an autoimmune disease."

"I know," He says. "I've had it for years now."

Shizune frowns, taps the well-chewed end of her pen against the pale beige coloured exam table. "Do you know what it is?"

"The Medical Specialists I've talked to have had theories but none of them have been completely sure."

"What are you taking?"

"Prednisone and cyclophosphamide."

Shizune sifts through the drawers across the room and against a powder blue wall. "Are they working?"

"Not as well as I would like," He says, raising his shoulders in a shrug.

"Let's put you on a different medication until we know how to proceed, okay?"

Itachi doesn't know why she asks his permission, she's going to make him take them regardless.

 

xXx

 

Meeting his prospective bride is awkward. Especially considering she's Haruno Sakura.

"I hate you," She says as she sits next to him, both of them facing the Hokage.

"The good to this bad, is that I feel nothing for you," Says Itachi.

Scowling, Sakura asks, "How is that the bright side?"

"You want me to like you?"

"No, dumbass," Hisses Sakura. "I want you to hate me."

Giving the direction of her voice a nonplussed look, Itachi says, "Aren't we a little past this?"

"So what sort of wedding would you like to plan?" Asks the Lady Fifth. "Big and beautiful or small and secret?"

Sakura stares at her mentor. "Shishou-"

"I think you're right, Sakura-chan! Big and beautiful is the way to go."

Itachi jumps back as the desk splinters. Papers fly everywhere and both Lady and Student are standing toe-to-toe. "I can't do this! It's a betrayal to Sasuke!"

"I need you to trust me on this, Sakura."

The Uchiha doesn't know what they say to each other next because the conversation is mouthed.

"You can come back, Uchiha-san," Says Sakura, voice strained.

"If you would like privacy, I can-"

"Now." Says Sakura.

Sitting in the chair seems like a death wish when it comes to these two. Still, he does it, hoping another fight won't break out between the hot-tempered women.

"See?" Says Tsunade. "You're already getting along so well."

 

xXx

 

When Itachi arrives at the Uchiha Compound, (He dares not to call it home. Never again will he do that.) Kisame is propped up in the recliner one of Itachi's Uncles used to be insanely jealous of, casually reading novel. "Back so soon?"

"They're making me marry Haruno-san."

The book topples from Kisame's hand and lands in his lap. He looks at Itachi, dumbstruck. "What?"

"They're making-"

"I heard you," Says Kisame. "I heard you. But are they serious?"

"Why would they do this?"

"Because they want the power but they don't want to pay the price?" Offers Kisame.

"This is like a slap to the face of Sasuke, were he still-" Itachi leans against the breakfast bar of the kitchen adjacent to the Family room when the realization that Sasuke is _dead_ sweeps over him yet again. He looks back up when he's composed himself, Kisame has gone back to reading his book because he knows Itachi doesn't want him to see the dark-haired man cry. "It's also salt in the wound for everyone that loved him."

"So say no. Ask for someone else."

"I've tried that. Tsunade refuses."

Shrugging with a sigh, Kisame looks at his Nakama. "Then try to find the reason this would be for the good of the village."

"Nothing is good, Kisame. There is no good in this world and everything-"

Kisame settles his book on the plush arm of the recliner, pushing down the foot rest he'd previously raised, he makes his way to the Uchiha. The man smells like smoke and salt and despair. "I need you," He says, "to go find a safe place and cry yourself out. You can't avoid anything that's happening and the faster you come to terms with it, the better off we'll be."

Gently, he pushes Itachi down the hall with the lightest of pressure and his fingertips. "Maybe the shower? I've pestered them so we've got the works and I've pretty well got it covered for now."

Itachi turns surprised eyes on Kisame. "We aren't going to stay here-"

"But we're stuck here for a little while. So we have to make due. Just stay away from the Uchiha Head's household," Itachi is grateful Kisame didn't say, _'your old house,'_ "and try not to think about it."

Padding down the hall, and sliding open the _Shoji_ , Kisame hears Itachi's soft, "Thank you," from where he stands at the end of the hall that connects to the Family room.

Running a hand through his hair, Kisame thinks that marriage might give the Uchiha something to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like, Itachi and Sakura together, don't freak out. I honestly love them together but I plan for it to be a sort of brief paring.


	5. A Woman's Plans

The kick that comes hurtling down, Kisame blocks before gripping the offending leg at the ankle and throwing the body attached away from him.  
Shuriken rain over the small training field and Kisame deflects any that come too near with a kunai. "Come on! That all you got?"

Her fist is blocked by his arms but she ducks under his kick. Jutsu are exchanged, Hot-bod comes in close again for more taijutsu. She dances out of the way of each strike and darts in for her own. Hot-bod gives him a shove and aims her fist at his chin at the same time Kisame, open palm, aims for her gut.

Both of them pause and blink and his hand finds the soft flesh of her chest.

Drawing back, away from him, Hot-bod's body language appears neutral. Kisame just feels awkward. Not to mention disappointed because she likely won't want to play anymore.

"I knew you thought I was hot." She sounds pleased with herself, like she's gloating.

This utterly confuses Kisame. "So... You _aren't_ offended?"

"It's not your fault you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"That was an accident. I was really aiming for-"

"Enough chit-chat," Says Hot-bod. Reaching into one of her pockets, she withdraws more kunai. "Show me what you're made of!"

Kisame, as he dodges and parries and actually feels like he's fighting for his life just a little, thinks she's passive-aggressive. She's really offended, but she'd rather make him into a pin cushion than admit it.

 

xXx

 

When Itachi comes back out, he's stoic and sort of zombie-like. But less so than before. Kisame is glad the kid took his advice.

The ANBU leans against the counter, casually watching them. Kisame thinks that he may have earned her respect.

"How are you today, Weasely-chan?" She asks.

Itachi sends a glare in her direction but says nothing. Opting, instead, to turn the stove on and settle the tea kettle onto it.

"Chatterbox, aren't you?"

Kisame rolls his eyes. "Don't you have some mission to go on? Or candy to steal from kids, or something?"

Hot-bod turns in his direction. "It is my job to babysit the two of you."

With that, Kisame concedes defeat and shrugs. "Say hello to our jailer, Itachi-san."

Itachi only glances at her.

 

xXx

 

The huge procession into the village a week later clearly upsets the Uchiha. The wedding was set and hurried as much as possible, not to mention, made into an international affair.

Kisame has noticed more sleepless nights. Itachi only ever seems to drink tea anymore. He doesn't eat unless Kisame tells him to. The seamstress was quite alarmed that he was so thin but there's not much Kisame can do about it.

Kisame awkwardly smooths a hand down Itachi's back as he sits with his arms on the table and his head on his arms. He's been coughing less. And the episodes with blood have been less, too. Samehada made an appearance a day ago and Kisame has been hiding it in his closet.

Things are finally looking up for them, he thinks. No more waiting for the Uchiha to die. No more hanging on edge because he doesn't have his sword.

Naruto sits across from them, stares at Itachi. "Tell me about Madara."

And Itachi does. He tells him about his role in the Uchiha Clan and what he's like, tells him about the Fall of the Clan, then tells him about Madara's plans for the world.

Kisame wisely keeps his mouth shut.

At the end, Naruto sits and thinks. Then he says, "You have to help us."

"No," Says Itachi.

"Sasuke would want you to! He'd want you to atone!"

This quells Itachi. "Only if Kisame is allowed to go free."

Kisame's hand settles cautiously onto the head of the Sharingan wielder. "I'm not abandoning you, kid."

Naruto smiles and says, "I knew you weren't heartless."

 

xXx

 

The wedding is awkward. Sakura is beautiful. Absolutely stunning. And Itachi can't help but feel utterly inadequate. He knows he used to be in high demand. But now he's gaunt and no longer what he was, strengthwise.

It doesn't help that Sakura's mother wails in the background and her bridesmaids look at him suspiciously as though he has rabies.

This thought actually amuses him.

"Try to look like a happy couple, okay?" Says Tsunade as the cameraman starts beckoning them over. Out of thirty, only one picture has them smiling.

Sakura trips on her dress and starts swearing under her breath at least twice. And someone (Kisame thinks it was one of the Kages.) asks them about children, at least once, causing many Shinobi - but mostly Sakura - to choke on the meal being served at the reception.

Itachi had casually told them he was fixed. Sakura, on response, stabbed him in the ribs with her fingernail and covered it with a cheerful, "My husband thinks he's being funny."

 

xXx

 

Shucking off her shoes, Sakura grumbles to herself about stupid Uchiha and stupid _er_ Shishous, fingers wrestling with the buttons and boubles of her dress.

"You could complain quieter, you know," Says Tsunade.

Sakura's fingers scrabble for the zipper on the side of her dress. "I can't believe you made me go through with this!"

"Do you want to get their attention or not?" Asks her Shishou.

"Master! People are already asking us for children!" Says Sakura. Her fingers finally catch hold of the zipper and yank it down. It gets stuck and refuses to move midway. "Children! I can't bring an innocent being into the world with _him!_ I want nothing to do with him!"

"I'm hoping it isn't going to come to that. But the old people on the Council won't leave me alone about it. You were a viable candidate because he's powerful but fading. And you're powerful and growing."

Fiddling with the zipper and receiving no results, she says. "There are other candidates!"

"But none with your loyalties."

When it's clear the zipper isn't going to budge, Sakura sits on the bench in sheer frustration and puts her head in her hands. "I'm not living in the Uchiha Compound."

"I actually arranged an apartment."

"Really?" Sakura stands and peeps out at Tsunade, she's still tangled in her dress.

Shooing her back inside, Tsunade steps in as well and shuts the door behind her. "I need you to just play along so the elders will get off my back." She turns Sakura around and taps the girl's elbow. Sakura raises her arm. "Hopefully, it'll get the attention of _You-know-who_ , and he'll be breaking down the door to rescue you." Tsunade unzips the dress with ease.

Sakura really hopes he comes soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter too rushed?  
> I'm sorry to say I like to go straight into the action and feel like I'm being boring if there's a lot of talk...


	6. Possessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one of my favorite authors says: Buckle up pups!  
> 

The apartment is cozy.

Sakura instantly hates it.

Kisame gets moved in next door and she _really_ hates it.

Itachi doesn't seem to care about it either way. "I'll take the couch."

She's a little surprised he didn't insist on taking the bed or sharing it with her.

Naruto comes over a half hour later to "Chaperone" so Itachi doesn't get any "ideas about his Sakura-chan."

Itachi is indifferent. He _does_ , on the other hand, pause in unpacking to tell Naruto to scoot the couch exactly a half-inch away from the window.

"A half inch?" Asks Sakura in annoyance. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Itachi shakes his head.

 

xXx

 

They're talking about it again. From the cake to the dress and it gets on his nerves.

He refuses to admit it bothers him.

Turning a stolen invitation over and over in his hands, he memorizes the winding, delicate writing.

The way they try to make the whole event look happy to cover up a horrible tragedy.

"We're leaving tomorrow," He tells them. "And everything is going to burn."

Taking the card at one corner, he touches the opposite corner to the flames dancing in the fire they'd made. It takes a moment to catch, turning spotless white to scorched black.

He watches the flames devour the paper.

 

xXx

 

Both men are out. Itachi to pick up something to eat and Kisame to train with Anko.  
So she's a little surprised to see a man leaning against the apartment door, waiting for her.

"Can I help you with something?"

The man smiles. His countenance reminds Sakura vaguely of Sai. She flinches back when his hand extends, holding an envelope with her name on it.

"Thanks, I guess." She says, gingerly taking it from the man. Who smiles politely and slips off to his next errand.

Carefully looking over the grey envelope as she unlocks her door and enters, Sakura hesitantly peers inside.

Shutting the door before pulling out the paper and sitting at the table, Sakura reads it, fingers drumming on the polished wood.

Fingers stop mid-drum, while the other set crinkle the paper. The clock in the sitting room ticks away. "That bastard," She whispers into the silence.

Throwing the letter onto the table, Sakura stands and pulls on her gloves. "And here I was, expecting a day of relaxation."

 

xXx

 

The office is small, the walls a green not unlike the colour of grass in the spring. They may as well be stark white for all Sakura cares. The man at the mahogany desk sucks any warmth out of the room.

"And how are you today, Uchiha-san?"

Polite or short? Sakura knows her Shishou despises this man. But Koharu and Homura listen to him...

"Haruno," She corrects quietly. She didn't want that name. She never would again, most likely. And Itachi, seeming to feel remorseful, didn't argue. "And as well as can be expected when living with two S-class, blood-thirsty Shinobi and their six ANBU escorts."

"I know it's hard to take. But imagine all the good you can do! Keeping two villains in check while simultaneously bringing up the next generation of strong, well-rounded ninja."

Sakura shrugs, thinks about all the Shinobi she's trained. She wouldn't really call that a 'generation.' "All of them, capable people."

Danzou smiles like that isn't what he's really talking about. Sakura thinks she's missed a detail.

"Would you like some tea?" He asks, tone conversational.

Sakura politely refuses. "Is that all you wanted? You called me here just to ask how I'm doing after you _pushed_ my Master into a decision?"

At his surprised and slightly irked look, Sakura smiles. _Gotcha..._ "Look, whatever power play you think you can make by getting Itachi and I hitched, it's not going to work."

Danzou patiently folds his hands in front of himself. "Haruno-san, let's be honest here. This isn't a power play. This is so I'm assured that someone competent is watching him."

This gives Sakura pause. "There are others who-"

"You see," Says Danzou. "Itachi has always liked illusions. Genjutsu... And being very good at his job... He even lies, when it suits him." He reaches across the table with his free hand and tries to take Sakura's. She pulls back, more than a little uncomfortable with the whole, _Meet-Me-In-Secret_ thing as it is. "But you? You're smart and able to see through deception, aren't you?"

So she has an affinity for Genjutsu. That doesn't make her Itachi's equal. She nods anyway, not really sure where this whole thing is going.

"I need you to help me protect our village from him."

Sakura stares at him. "You want me to _what?_ "

"Haruno-san!" Calls a familiar voice. "Haruno-san!"

"See?" Says Danzou. "He's scared I'll tell you the truth before he can twist you into a lie."

Sakura stands and starts going through the proper Retreat process that Tsunade had drilled into her for polite company. "Thank you for your time Danzo. I'll consider what you've said."

Danzou leans back in his chair, seemingly satisfied and smiles again. "I'm sure you will, Sakura."

Before Sakura can say anything about that, Itachi bursts through the door. Behind him, she can see members of ROOT sprawled out in the hallway. "Do you have to taint **everything?** "

"Taint?" Asks Danzou. "I was just having some afternoon tea with your lovely wife."

If Itachi notices the lack of tea on the desk, only the thinning of his lips gives it away. "She has no business with you."

"Oh," Says Danzou. "After arranging your marriage, I have to make sure I've done well by her." The silence deafens Sakura. She knows, at this moment, that neither of them are to be trusted. "She tells me you're a very attentive lover."

Sakura's back and chair meet the wall on her right as Itachi shoves her out of his way before leaping onto the old man's desk, (In typical dramatic Uchiha fashion, Sakura will note later,) drawing a sword he'd swiped off a ROOT member. "I'm going to kill you, Shimura."

"I wouldn't!" Says Danzou as the blade comes within a hair's breadth of his face. The unspoken, _'if I were you,' _hangs in the air as if he'd really said it. "The crazed murderer attacking an old man in a fit of jealous rage?"__

"No one will think that."

"Maybe," Says Danzou. "Maybe not. But do you really want to take that risk?"

Sakura watches them, pulling and discarding all sorts of ways to diffuse the situation. "What's all this about?"

Itachi and Shimura both turn to her and she regrets having said anything at all. In the low light, there's an eerie red glow coming from Danzou's right side and Itachi's eyes.

"Danzou has been manipulating and-" Itachi steps back as the ROOT leader's knife arcs through the air.

"Help!" He cries, even as he swipes the blade again. "Help! Haruno and I are being attacked!"

Itachi jumps back, grabbing Sakura by the arm and tugging her out the door.

"The hell are you doing?" Yells Sakura as she's forced to reinforce her already swift steps with chakra to keep up.

"I thought that was obvious," Says Itachi. "And here I thought the size of your forehead had something to do with your intelligence."

Holding her free hand to her forehead, she glares. "If he's such a bad guy, why didn't you kill him back there?"

Itachi pauses as they come to another hallway that runs west to east. He takes her around the left corner. "Because he still has something I want. And he knows it."

"What?" She asks.

Throwing open the door, he tugs her - Rather roughly actually, who knew such a thin frame had so much strength - out the door behind him.

"And why aren't they chasing you?"

He rounds on her, eyes still blazing crimson. "I need you to stop asking questions, and start acting like you don't want to die."

Digging her heels in and shaking off his hand, Sakura clenches her fists and stares him right in the eye. "I'm fucking married to you! Do you even _realize_ that if you piss these people off, they're going to come after me, too?!" A long nail stabs him in the chest through the thin fabric of his shirt, her voice gets louder than Itachi can really say he's comfortable with. "So you're going tell me why the old man invited to tea and you're **going** to tell me why you're going berserk!"

In retrospect, she really shouldn't have been that close.

 

xXx

 

When she wakes on cold stone floor in a pitch black room, she has no idea where they are. Itachi's having another coughing fit that sounds like it might take his lung this time.

Ah, he'll have to have his meds changed again.

When the coughing subsides to harsh breathing, Sakura says, "You alive over there?"

"Depends on your definition," Says Itachi. A torch in her vicinity flares to life, revealing Itachi sitting across the room, against the wall, head tilted back. If he hadn't just spoken, she would've thought he was sleeping.

She cringes when she realizes he's coughing blood again.

"Will you tell me, now, what all this is about?"

Raising his head, he looks at her with dark grey eyes. "Shimura's a snake. He used me to further himself. And as soon as I take back what doesn't belong to him, everyone will know what he did."

Sakura stands, feeling vaguely rested, and steps over to him, crouching in front of him. "Does it belong to you?"

The smile he gives her is sad. "It could have." His eyes slide to the left. "But I never would have taken it."


	7. Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I'll be able to post longer chapters....

The trip back to the apartment would have been easy had it not been for Itachi's sudden and intense symptoms.

More than once, he gave her permission to leave him and go home herself.

More than twice, she thought about it.

It's dark when they make it to the apartment. Sakura eases him onto the couch and sits a foot away, feeling tired. "What are you going to do?"

When he doesn't answer, she turns to pester him, only to find him asleep, head tilted against the backrest. With a sigh, she goes to the cupboard and pulls the blankets. They smell like sandalwood and earth.

Unfolding the blankets and setting them on the couch, Sakura gently shakes him. Bleary red eyes crack open, and Sakura smiles. "You can't sleep like this. You'll get a crick in your neck."

Sakura tries not to laugh as she watches him shuck off his shoes then grope for the blankets beside himself. "Thank you, Haruno-san."

With a shrug, she turns back to go to her room, knowing there's a lot to do tomorrow.

 

xXx

 

The smell of breakfast is what wakes her. Dressing before making an appearance, she steps into the sitting room, which reveals Itachi still asleep. The clock reads _8:15_ and Sakura isn't sure what time they got home.

Already knowing who the culprit is, Sakura stalks into the kitchen. "Did he give you keys?"

Kisame smiles, hands her a plate with an array on it and says, "Of course he did! He knows how much I like watching you bathe."

"Pervert!" Screams Sakura, throwing the plate at him.

The resulting crash, and Kisame's, "Hey missy! I slaved over a hot stove for you! Don't attack the help!" brings Itachi around the corner.

"Kisame-san, don't harass Haruno-san."

"Awww!" Says Kisame. "But it's fun."

Sakura glares and threatens to punch him but that just makes him laugh.

"Knock out punch," Says Itachi.

Kisame frowns. "Not you, too! Itachi! Why do you always pick the mean ones?"

At Itachi and Sakura's deadpan stare, Kisame sighs and shakes his head. "So typical."

 

xXx

 

"You should tell me what Danzou did," Sakura says a week later, watching the rain streak the window.

Itachi's hair is down, soaking the grey T-shirt he's wearing wherever the dark strands rest. He's sitting in his usual spot on the couch and reading some book Kisame lent him. "Why?"

"Because I want to know who I should believe."

She glances over to see him giving her an unreadable, mixed expression. "What makes him a better devil to deal with than I?"

"I don't know. What I do know is neither of you like the other. And I'd like to be able to figure out what I think and believe by myself."

Itachi snaps the book in his hand closed and frowns. "After putting me through some things that were," He pauses, flicks the top corner of the book's cover back, "extremely harmful but necessary, he pushed me to do many things I still regret to this day."

Sakura snorts. "You aren't capable of regret."

"I regret what went on with Sasuke," He says. Sakura stares at him. "If I knew back then what I know now, there are so many things I would have done differently."

"Like?"

"I would've taken him with me. Told him the truth instead of doing the horrible things that I did."

"The truth?" Asks Sakura. "And that would be..?"

There's a long pause, Itachi works his mouth, chewing on what Sakura thinks is an important piece of information.

"That Konoha has a higher body count than it thinks."

Turning fully to face him, Sakura says, "But the all the good we do makes up for our bad."

"Does it really?" When his eyes meet hers, dread begins to grow as she realizes he isn't talking about regular missions.

Sakura takes a step towards him. "What exactly did he make you do?"

"Don't ask me to state the obvious."

"I'm asking you to let what you did see the light of day."

The book gets set aside. "And tell me, why is it your concern?"

"Because if he did something criminal to you, he doesn't have to get away with it."

"Sakura," He says, standing and facing her. "I killed them. I tortured Sasuke. I have hunted Naruto. And you care about _my_ justice?"

"Tell me why you killed them."

"As I've said. To test my-"

"Why do you do this to yourself?" The confused look she receives emboldens her. "Kill, lie, regret, repeat. Can't you tell the truth just this once?"

For a moment, Sakura gets a glimpse of what's underneath before it's quickly shut away from her. "I don't like Danzou," She admits. "I hate how he thinks he runs things. Even if I dislike you, the enemy of my enemy is my ally."

Sitting back down, Itachi stares at his hands. Sakura sits as well, a short distance from him.  
"I thought it was right at the time."

"You were thirteen, weren't you?"

"I was. I just wanted to do right, Haruno-san-"

"Sakura."

"Sakura-san." He leans back, stares at the ceiling. "They were filled with hate.. So much hate."

Sakura frowns, mirrors him when he looks at her, leans in, and lowers his voice. "The Third, he was going to try to make it right. He tried to avoid violence, Shisui too. But Danzou.. He couldn't bear the thought of a single chance that it wouldn't work."

"What about Shisui? Did you kill him?"

Long, dark lashes lower, eyes turning away. "No. He-" Itachi's head drops into his hands. "No, I didn't."

Sakura reaches over, gently lies a hand on his shoulder but he flinches back. "Please don't. I don't want to be touched."

"Sorry," She says softly. "My boys and I... Touch wasn't an issue."

Shaking his head, he laughs. But it's too dry. Too sad. "Imagine that. Your friends are more physical than-"

"Can we drop that?" She asks. "I know most people outside of my friends are going to talk about it, but I'd really rather think of you as an unfortunate roommate."

This makes Itachi actually smile. "Unfortunate for you or for me?"

"You, if I ever catch Kisame spying on me in the tub."

 

xXx

 

"Looky here," Says Kisame, all white-toothed grins and relaxed posture. "Making friends already!"

Naruto looks up from their card game and says, "He hasn't made any friends except Shikamaru. And they both keep winning this damn game."

Shikamaru shrugs. "I can't help that you think my poker face always means I've got a losing hand."

"You haven't even dropped it the whole game!" Says Naruto. "I'm gonna prove you're cheating!"

"Just be happy we haven't bet money, Naruto-kun," Says Itachi cheerfully.

Kisame sits beside Itachi, looks at his cards, and says, "Why don't you play that one?"

Itachi looks at it for a moment before shrugging, "I'm letting Naruto-kun win this round so he'll keep playing with us."

"Hey!"

Ino laughs and Sakura rolls her eyes. "Real subtle aren't you?" Asks the Pink-haired Konoichi.

Itachi turns and smiles at her. "It's what I do best."

"Nah," Says Kisame, trying to tickle Sakura's bare foot with his index finger and receiving a kick for his effort. "Your specialty is setting shit on fire."

Ino hits him with a couch pillow when he leers at her. "Don't touch my feet!"

"No kinky people, huh?" Says Anko as she waltzes in.

Kisame grins at her. "There is now."

 

xXx

 

The pitter patter of the rain bouncing off his cloak is annoying, but tolerable.

"Gentlemen," He says, looking over the Hidden Leaf Village. "I do believe it's time."


	8. Unwinding The Web

"Hey," Whispers a familiar voice. "Hey."

Cracking his eyes open just enough to see the shadow leaning over him with a stupid smile, Itachi turns away. Rolls over. "Not today," He says.

The shadow straddles him. A familiar weight trapping him under his blanket. "Or any other day, if you had your say."

Itachi refuses to open his eyes again. "This is the first day I've had to myself in a long time. I'm not going to spend it crying over you." He doesn't remember where Sakura is, but he knows Kisame is going to a hearing on his eligibility for anything Konoha-related.

The form leans back. "Fine. Have some tea and spend your day like a housewife." A cold breath puffs against his ear. "It wouldn't be the first time you stood by and did nothing."

"Get _off_ of me!" Itachi snaps, hand intending to shove his assailant as he sat up, but only meeting air. Sakura's already at the hospital. A glance around reveals no one.  
Shuffling to the kitchen, Itachi sets a pot of water on the stove for tea and puts his elbows on the counter, head in his hands.

"Took you long enough," Says the voice. It's a short distance behind him.

Itachi groans. "What do you want?"

"For you to take advantage of this opportunity."

Itachi turns to look at him. He's leaning against the frame of the door, arms crossed, and half-smiling.

Itachi hates that look. He glares at the man, even as he leaves a note for Sakura.

 

xXx

 

Kisame knows he's been slacking on keeping an eye on Itachi. But only because Madara casually asks him where the Uchiha is.

The Swordsman can give no answer when they find Itachi has left the apartment.

Feeling sort of sheepish, Kisame says, "He was here an hour ago..."

With a huff, Madara kicks a stirring ANBU. They instantly still. "Do I _look_ like I've got the time to just wait for him to flounce back here, Hoshigaki-san?"

Kisame shrugs, "I always took you as the type to have all the time in the world."

Clenching his fists, Madara says, "You didn't tell him. Did you?"

"I might have forgotten to..." Forgetting was a little bit of a lie. But admitting he deliberately didn't tell Itachi was worse.

"I suppose we should fetch him then."

"Yeeeaaah," Says Kisame. Looking around the room at the unconscious and a few slain Shinobi, the shark man debates on how to best play innocent. He didn't help Madara, but he certainly didn't stop him...

Tossing open the door in True Uchiha Fashion, Madara says, "Come along then. Can't have them thinking you're not to be trusted."

 

xXx

 

Sakura bursts into the already buzzing room as the other doctors and nurses are working frantically on a man.

"He's got major hemorrhaging!" Says a blonde nurse that Sakura knows usually runs the first floor on the west wing.

Sakura is instantly trying to assess the situation, but having no prior contact with the patient, she really doesn't have the time to. "Sara, go get the transfusors ready!"

"Sakura! Get over here!"

"Shit!" Cries on of the other nurses as the monitor starts it's tell-tale whine. "I can't stabilize him!"

He wakes briefly, starts screaming and reaching for one of the nurses before his arm drops like a stone and he becomes no more than a ragdoll.

All attempts to resuscitate fail.

It's while the doctor is calling the death that Sakura gets a real glimpse of him. Dark hair and darker eyes.

She doesn't even realize she's crying until someone puts a hand on her shoulder and tells her to go home and she spends hours walking the streets, avoiding her apartment because the idea is uncomfortable at least.

Unbearable at most.

It's when she finally calms down, that she hears the alarms going off.

 

"What is it?" She asks when she finds the Shinobi on patrol. "What's happening?"

"Itachi Uchiha has gone missing and we have to find him before the next storm sets in and we lose his trail."

 

xXx

 

She's grumbling to herself when she miraculously stumbles upon him, sitting at the Nakano. He's soaked, but it might be because the rain had moved in a lot quicker than any of them had expected.

Sitting beside him, she says, "A man died on our operating table today."

Not moving his gaze from the river, he says, "I imagine that never gets easier for you."

Leaning back on dirty hands, Sakura tilts her head back and lets the rain wash away any physical signs of her sorrow. "He reminded me so much of Sasuke."

If Itachi feels anything about that, Sakura never sees any signs of it. "Why didn't you take him with you?"

"Because I thought he'd be safer here. I always think people will be safe here."

For awhile, they sit in the rain, watching the Naka river and lost in their own thoughts.

"I told Shishou about Danzou."

Tensing, Itachi turns towards her. " _What?_ Why?"

Sakura frowns. "Because she needed to know. Because he doesn't deserve to get away with what he did."

Jumping up, Itachi's Sharingan comes to life. "Sakura. No."

"What do you mean _'no'?_ "

"You have no idea what you've just done."

Baffled, Sakura takes his arm. "I've done what's right."

Watching her with hurt, sad eyes, Itachi pulls away and says, "No. It wasn't."

He disappears in a flurry of _caw_ -ing and feathers.


	9. Fraying At The Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danzou is the least of their worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I rewrote this about thrice. I don't like it as much, but it's probably better.

The cellar is dank. It's a pretty typical interrogation room. Single, naked bulb dangling from the ceiling, Itachi strapped to a chair and drained of chakra, the concrete floors and walls and the maddening, _drip, drip, **dripping**_ , of something behind him.

If they thought the gruesome stains on the wall he's closest to were going to faze him, they're sorely mistaken.

He's not sure exactly what they want. Whether he's supposed to start freaking out or just wait until Ibiki stalks in, he debates.

He's also quite aggravated that his plans are interrupted yet again. Danzou is still out there, probably about to be ambushed and Itachi will never get his chance to get back Shisui's eye. Or even _her_ eye.

Jerking his wrists against the rope makes them complain. Sends pain shooting up his arms and it's exactly what he needs. Pain is good. Pain helps him focus on the problems ahead and keeps him from dropping into the rushing, sweeping, unforgiving river that is despair.

The clatter of the door startles him, looking up to find Ibiki, stoic and yet bloodthirsty, flanking Tsunade on the left and Sakura, fists clenched and bottom lip bitten, on the right, forces him to school his expressions into nothingness, no matter how badly he wants to react.

For a long moment, they just stand there. "Are you going to say something?" Asks Tsunade.

"What's there to say?" He asks.

"You can start by telling me where Kisame went off to."

He lets his genuine confusion show. "Isn't Kisame at the apartment?"

"He disappeared after his hearing."

Itachi can do nothing but sort-of shrug. "I have not seen him. I've been too preoccupied with Haruno-san."

Tsunade turns perverse, curious eyes on Sakura, who snorts and says, "Have not. Don't use me as a cover."

The Uchiha shrugs. "I don't know where he is."

Sakura opens her mouth. He thinks it's to call him a liar. Instead, she says, "We found you on route to Shimura Danzou."

"Yes," He says, giving Sakura his best _Do-Not-Interfere_ vibe. "You did."

Sakura takes a breath and says, "You should let us handle it."

"So you can botch it?" Asks Itachi. "I think not."

Sakura can't be sure when he became so disillusioned, so cynical, but she doesn't like it.

"Is what you said about Danzou true?" Asks Tsunade. But the darkness behind her eyes tells the Uchiha that she's known the entire time. And how could she not?

Jiraiya has always been one of her most loved people.

"Yes."

Tsunade's gaze penetrates and dissects him, she wants more information. Itachi humors her. "He has stolen the eyes of my family. I want them back."

"And just what would you do with them?"

There are a few things he could do. Enough of them would ensure immortality. Or at least, every battle won until they closed forever.

Ah, but neither of those are what he wants. If they can go to people who will use them the way they _should_ be used, the Uchiha would be fine with that.

Honestly though, he will probably just destroy them. He can't bear the idea of this happening again. Of his family being used by the man who destroyed their son.

Both of their sons, really.

And why stop there, when Itachi can take a mental tally of so many other children-

Tsunade sighs. "We'll do our best. But you stay here until we find your fellow Akatsuki."

"Hokage-sama, Kisame-san will not do anything to jeopardize myself or his freedom."

 

xXx

 

"Kisame, you know what to do."

With an eye roll, he approaches the hyper Jinchuuriki and leans casually against one of the fences. He can sense the ANBU watching him, waiting to make their move. Madara has gone off on his merry way to set his part of the plan into motion.

Flaring his chakra startles the Uzumaki. The boy turns and stabs the air in Kisame's direction with an accusing finger. "You! Where the hell have you been?"

Kisame smiles, is sure to keep it strained. "Nobody told you?"

Anger and outrage sputters out and Naruto gives him a strange look. "Told me what?"

"I've been trying to stop Madara. But he got by me. He's here and you and I need to get the hell out before he finds you."

"No way!" Yells Naruto. "If he wants to come after me, I'll kick his ass!"

A rumble to the east stops Naruto mid-rant. Kisame thinks that, maybe, Madara is a little too good at what he does.

"Shit!" Says Naruto, pushing past Kisame and racing towards the building that's now billowing smoke.

Kisame is sure to follow.

 

xXx

 

"We've made good time," He says.

The woman to his right nods. "I'm surprised we didn't get any trouble on the way in."

"Do you suppose the whole village has cumulatively gone insane and have now decided they're invincible and therefore no longer care to post guards?"

"Juugo.... _What?_ "

"That's quite possible, Juugo. These people never were quite right."

"Sasuke-kun, a group this big doesn't just go insane all at once."

"Karin, go with it. And find my brother."

 

xXx

 

People are being evacuated and, instead of waiting with them, Naruto tries to wade through the river of people, prisoners and warden alike.

Kisame takes a side route he knows Itachi has been taken to. The Uchiha is still bound, head bowed and hair loose.

"Hey you," Says Kisame. "Long time."

The younger man looks up at him. "What's happening?"

Kisame shrugs. "Let's go." His kunai slices the rope with precision, hands pulling Itachi to his feet.

This time, Kisame doesn't need to guide the other man. And for that, he's relieved.

The relief abruptly ends when Sakura crashes through a wall and into their hall.

"Sakura-san!" Itachi's strides are still silent. Still quick.

Pulling herself out of the rubble and shaking off the dust, she looks at him. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be outside with everyone else?"

Before Itachi can reply, Naruto's anxious, "Sakura-chan?!" echoes around them.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Don't worry." Turning towards them, she says, "Get yourself to safety. I don't want you to get yourself killed by being stupid." And with that, she launches herself back through her newly made, _Pink-haired-Konoichi-sized_ hole.

Itachi, much to Kisame's protest, follows.

"Oi!" Says Kisame. "Where do you think you're going?"

Itachi doesn't turn to look at him.

When he arrives at the battle ground, Itachi is shooting jutsu after jutsu at Madara, Naruto and Sakura both go in for an attack simultaneously.

Kisame, already knowing how this is going to go, makes a grab for Naruto before he can propel forward with his Rasengan. A second too late and Madara is a second early.

Whipping around to block Sakura's left fist with his right hand, his left slides up her arm to grip her elbow and give it a rough yank.

Gritting her teeth, she takes a step forward, bringing up her other fist and he catches that one, snaps her wrist with a flick of his before grabbing her by the hair and twisting them so she's facing Naruto.

Everything seems, at least to Kisame, to speed up.

Naruto screams for Sakura to move, Sakura backs up against Madara so he has no choice but to take the hit. The blood that spills, Kisame knows, is Sakura's alone.

Madara takes a step back and looks at his handiwork. Kisame can see Itachi at the corner of his eye, Sharingan eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Frozen and speechless. Ah, he never should have let these people befriend his Nakama. Kisame honestly should have known better.

Naruto, clutching Sakura against him, drops to his knees. Her arms wrap slowly around his neck, head against his. His chakra flares, whips up in a frenzy and glows a deep red-orange.

Madara is unmoved. "Did you really think you could play in the real word and not get hurt?"

Darting forward, Madara flings Sakura away from Naruto, Kisame grimaces when Itachi zips in to catch her.

Naruto stands, the Nine tails taking shape around his form and when he charges forward, ready to tear into Madara, both of them disappear in a puff of smoke.

Itachi must have realized the whole thing had been planned, because he looks up and Kisame and says, "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"What do you _want_ me to do?"

Itachi's eyes dart this way and that, trying to dig up any decent response. "Go get Tsunade."

Kisame thins his lips and crouches within a foot of them. Sakura's pale, eyes closed. But Kisame can see her trembling chakra levels trying to heal her.

He knows it's not going to do any good. "Itachi."

"Go," Itachi says again. Eyes desperate. "We can't let him take Naruto-kun."

When Kisame says nothing, Itachi looks up at him, really looks at him. " _Please_ tell me you didn't."

"I didn't." But they both know he did.

"Why?"

It sounds pained, broken. And the Swordsman wishes they'd been taken by anyone but Konoha. "Don't you want to see your brother again? Your entire family?"

Itachi looks down at the bleeding girl in his arms, torn.

"He needs Naruto- He needs the kyuubi for that." Kisame's hand rests lightly on the Uchiha's shoulder. "You'll see her again, too."

Itachi hisses, jerks away from Kisame. "Don't touch me." Standing, he shifts Sakura for an easier carry and darts down the street.

The shark man watches his form disappear.


	10. Agenda

Tsunade, much to Itachi's relief, isn't too far away. She stops her attack on Madara as soon as she sees the younger Uchiha approaching.

Even in the chaos around them, the look on Tsunade's face is enough to give Itachi chills. Strands of pink hair stick to his bicep where Sakura's head lolls against it. She's limp as a ragdoll and her lips are losing colour.

If he's honest with himself, she isn't going to make it.

She's not going to make it.

"Set her down," Says the Hokage.

The Uchiha numbly kneels, settles Sakura in the yellow-green grass, and watches as Tsunade's chakra glows.

She doesn't look at him.

Itachi's okay with that.

"Shit." Says Tsunade. " _Shit._ Sakura, don't you dare give up on me."

The dark-haired man keeps his fingers on her wrist, her pulse flutters weakly. He finds himself praying fervently, something he hasn't done for years.

Sakura's been good to him. An intelligent companion with a sense of humor.

He can live without her. But he can't **bear** the idea of a life where her light goes out.

"Move back, Uchiha."

He does. Tsunade flashes through hand-signs, _Horse, Tiger, Bear,_ and Itachi's a little curious as to what she's doing.

Then her hair becomes snow white and her smooth forehead wrinkles and whatever she's just done is right on time because Sakura's pulse goes from near-death weak to almost-steady.

Tsunade collapses to the ankle-high grass, trying to catch her breath.

Sakura's chakra levels are still fluttering, still low. And knowing Tsunade can do nothing else without doing more harm to herself than she has already, Itachi takes Sakura's hand in his and presses what he's got left into her.

At first, her chakra pushes against his, feeble but insistent. And he expects that. Eventually, it gives way, starts sucking his chakra like a well-crafted vacuum and Itachi watches the mottled blue and awful yellow-green bruises across porcelain skin lighten and nary disappear.

With great effort, he retracts his energy, hers clinging and clawing to keep hold of it.

Her eyes crack open and she struggles to sit up. A crater opens up a little too close to them for Itachi's comfort but his hands steady her, support her efforts. Her blood and sweat sticks her hair to her face and neck and shoulders and he can still feel the sticky spot on his upper arm where her blood was spilled.

Stroking her hair out of her face with long fingers, he can't form the words to tell her how happy he is that she's alive.

"Itachi-san," She says. And he leans forward to hear her raspy voice better.

Her fingers cup his jaw and she smiles at him, says, "I knew you didn't lie."

Itachi takes her in. Uses his Sharingan to commit to memory how green her eyes are, her pink, well-bitten lips, and the way her small fingers rest against his skin.

"Hey," Says a man. This time, it isn't the specter that disturbed him earlier today.

Looking up, Itachi comes face to face with someone he never though he'd see again.

"Otouto?"

His face is twisted with what Itachi would think is a mix of jealousy and rage. Sword drawn, he points to his elder brother. "Back away from her."

He thinks about taunting his brother with the ring he wears. Thinks about pulling Sakura closer. Instead, he does as he's told.

He's a little disappointed that Sasuke might simply pick him off. He wanted more of a battle. But with Madara in the background, people being thrown around and killed, Itachi supposes this time is as good as any.

"Shishou!" Cries Sakura and all attention goes to her. "Shishou, are you okay?"

The Lady Hokage cracks an eye open and says, "Don't worry about me. Go get Naruto!"

The elder Uchiha takes this moment to flag down another Medic-nin. As soon as they're checking Tsunade over, Itachi's wrapping his long fingers around Sakura's upper arms and tugging her away from her Master.

"I can't," Sakura says as she struggles against him. "I _can't_ or she'll-"

Spinning her around to face him, he tells her, "We all will if you don't."

Shimmering green meet his for a long moment and he's surprised when her arms wrap around his waist. She clings to him for a scant few seconds before pulling away. "Okay," She says. "Sasuke, come on!"

Itachi is again surprised when his brother, scowling and threatening, gestures before he and Takka go after Naruto.

Itachi is left to watch as the healer tries to slow down whatever is wrong with Tsunade. "How is she?"

"Whatever she did for Haruno-san, there's no fixing it."

The little pig the medic was carrying has been running around and _oinking_ at him. It actually doesn't bother him.

"Is she going to live through this?"

With a wary gaze, she says, "Yes... But her chakra stores are gone and whatever jutsu she used, it may have cut her lifespan down a few years."

"I suppose you don't live as long as she does without picking up a forbidden jutsu or two."

"Or many," Says the woman.

Shrugging, Itachi notices that the battle has moved further away.

 

The air feels nice whistling against his skin as he catches up to Madara, Mangenkyou ablaze.

Pushing himself a little harder than he should, he collides with Madara. And it would have surprised him if Madara hadn't whispered a soft, "Thanks for your help." Before throwing Itachi into a tree trunk.

The impact rattles his lungs, and he forces himself to stay calm while he feels it difficult to breathe. No, he hasn't the time for panic because he's too busy being angry that he was used.  
Sasuke is thrown as well, Sakura goes straight through the oldest Uchiha.

"How does it feel?" He asks. "How does it feel to go down in history as the people who tried to put a stop to paradise?"

"About as good as it's going to feel when I'm strangling the life out of you!" Says Sakura.

"Ah! The mother of Shimura's new Uchiha Clan not only lived, but has personality!"

Itachi skids to a halt. Sakura looks absolutely dumbstruck. "E-excuse me?"

Chucking, Madara says, "Shisui's eye - Which Itachi-san knew Danzou had - is able to do a sort of mind-control." Appearing within a foot of Sakura, he leans over her, still speaks loud enough for everyone to hear. "Why do you think he wanted to meet with you?"

"And just how do you know all of this?" Asks Sakura.

As if he hadn't heard her, he turns towards Itachi, smug and arrogant enough to think Sakura won't attack. "And do you know why he arranged for you to marry?"

"Tsunade said it was to lure Sasuke here."

"Tsunade had also been influenced by Danzo."

Sakura lunges forward, Madara grabs her and twists her once more so his front is against her back and while his left arm has snaked over her middle, his right hand has grabbed her jaw, palm against her chin. "You see, Danzou is full of greed."

Itachi moves forward a step and Madara shakes his head. "She lived last time. But she'll die in my hands _this_ time."

"Fine. Get to your point already."

Sasuke is creeping up behind Madara, biding his time.

"He wanted more Uchiha to harvest Sharingan from. He can't do that if there aren't any."

"Just because I married a woman doesn't mean-"

"We all know you're exactly the type that _learns_ to love someone."

The knowing silence is painful. Itachi feigns ignorance.

"Shimura knows you," Says Madara. "He practically **built** you."

"What's it to you what Danzou does to us?" Asks Sakura.

Sasuke's sword shimmers with blue light and Madara's grip tightens on the Pink-haired Konoichi's jaw.

"You think I _**want**_ him using and abusing our doujutsu? You think that Konoha will stop him when he takes one of our children in the middle of the night to-"

" _Stop,_ " Says Itachi. "How can they stop something they don't know about?"

"What an excellent question, Itachi." Throwing Sakura into Sasuke diverts the blade, destroys the youngest Uchiha's focus. "Why didn't you tell them?"

Sakura looks at Itachi, expression pleading. The middle Uchiha merely shakes his head.

Sighing, Madara's hands are held parallel in the air, palms facing up. "My point is this. People are not going to be appalled if Danzou starts ripping the eyes out of Uchiha children and taking them to use for immortality."

"They would," Says Itachi and Sasuke simultaneously.

Itachi _shunshins_ in to attack (He knows he'll never be as good as Shisui) but Madara begins his transportation jutsu, leaves in a swirl. "Get real."

"Bitter, isn't he?" Says Suigetsu.

Juugo frowns. "Did you want us to do something?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I was worried enough about Sakura."

Extracting herself from the raven-haired Uchiha, Sakura says, "Excuse you. You have no _right_ to pretend to be afraid for my well-being."

"Oh," Says Sasuke, pointing to his brother. "But _he_ does?"

With a sniff that might have been a tad self-righteous, "Yes, actually."

"And just exactly what qualifies him but not me?"

Feeling particularly vindictive, she shrugs, offers a smirk and says, "Size." She leaves two very confused Uchiha in her wake as she heads back to check on her Master.

"What did you do to Sakura?" She overhears him asking Itachi, trying to grill the other for information.

"Come along, most _honorable husband,_ " She says. Only to upset her once-crush. "We've got work to do and it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

When Itachi stalks up beside her, he says, "You despise me, don't you?"

"Not like I used to. Mainly your brother I hate."

"And what are we?" He asks, wondering about earlier when her teacher saved her life.

Turning abruptly to him, stopping him in his tracks, she says, "Look. I know you like me. But nothing - And I do mean _nothing_ \- is going to happen between us. You have your agenda, I have mine."

He doesn't look at all offended. But the look on his face means she's not about to like whatever is coming next. "That's why you let me believe my brother was dead?"


	11. In Too Deep

"And here I thought I'd be getting laid," She says.

Ibiki gives her a look. "Considering everything you do tends to be premature, do you suppose he would have been disappointing?"

Anko laughs. "His stamina records are off the charts. Of _course_ I expected him to be disappointing."

At Ibiki's vaguely annoyed look, she says, "But I'm telling you, size would have sealed the deal."

The interrogator rolls his eyes. "What were you going to do? Brainwash him into wanting you?"

Anko laughs again. "I know a few tricks."

Turning towards the man in the cell, Ibiki sighs. "Too bad, huh?"

"Definitely."

 

xXx

 

"I'm sorry," She says. And he can tell by the slope of her shoulders and the twist of her mouth that she's telling the truth. "But we wouldn't have been able to get you to go with us any other way."

"And Sasuke? What about _him?_ "

Sakura bites her lip, eyes suddenly finding Itachi's sandals interesting. "I just wanted him to come home."

For a moment, Itachi understands. He gets it. Really.

But manipulating him? Forcing him through a grief process that was largely unnecessary? He may be a masochist, but he has no patience for his treatment here. "I can't reward you for this."

"I'm not saying you should."

Itachi runs a hand through his bangs. "What _are_ you saying?"

"I'm saying that we needed you to do what you wanted Naruto to do in the first place, when you realized how much he cared."

Beginning their walk back to the apartment, Itachi notices Sakura's got a slight bounce to her step. "Take care of Sasuke?"

She nods. "And you've done a good thing by suffering only a little more. Now, he can come home and realize it doesn't have to be this way."

Itachi takes in the light in her eyes, the joy of her smile. "Sakura."

"And he and Naruto can go back to being stupid."

"Sakura...."

"And then you can tell him the truth and become reconciled. And maybe, just maybe he and I can-"

" _Sakura,_ " Says Itachi. "Slow down."

Turning to him, she realizes she's several paces ahead of him. He's pale and tired and still calculating.

"Naruto first."

 

xXx

 

Tsunade tells them to give it a day. That they need to regroup and come at Madara from a different angle.

It doesn't help that she can't walk by herself. Shizune said she would heal but Sakura still feels guilty.

So Sakura waits. Sasuke comes back around the apartment and, as much as he hates Itachi, he isn't interested in dealing with the Konoha nin over it.

Itachi avoids him anyway.

Hunched over his tea, dark eyes gazing into the cup and knuckles white, Sasuke's expression is unreadable. "I can't believe you married my brother."

The pink-haired Konoichi sighs, drums her fingers on the table. "I can't believe you're dating Karin."

Dark eyes bleed to Sharingan, his brows draw so close they nearly become one. "Did you really think I was going to just come back and fall I love with _you?_ "

At first, all those years ago, she had. Now she tries to bring him back because Naruto still loves him.

And she would die for her cheerful, blonde, Nakama.

"I don't think it's fair for you to get jealous when you clearly have no interest in me."

There's a long pause. The air crackles and Sakura thinks she might have to punch him.

"I'm not jealous," He says through gritted teeth. "I feel betrayed."

What's left of the little girl in Sakura quails. _Betrayed? He's betrayed?_

The rest of Sakura, the Woman and the Warrior and the Medic, stands. His gaze follows her, meets her eyes. "We betrayed you?"

"You follow after me and search for me. You even cried over me." The ceramic cup shatters, tea and glass making their home on the glossy surface. "Only to replace me with my brother. Does that sound shallow to you, Sakura?"

The smile that blooms across her face sets Sasuke's entire being on edge. This isn't her typical smile. "Shallow you say?"

"Shallow?" She repeats. He thinks may have just sent her into shock with his honesty.

"What's **shallow** , Sasuke," She says, her eyes darkened to near black with rage. "Is how you can leave us for Orochimaru to get strong enough to defeat this brother of yours. You attacked both Naruto and I. Repeatedly." The way her upper lip curls to reveal gleaming white teeth proves his suspicions true. "And now you're _surprised_ I've turned on you?"

"What happened to this love you supposedly had for me?"

Throwing her own cup at him, she yells, "It died when I almost did!"

Having ducked the cup, Sasuke stands too. "If you two had let me go, I wouldn't have had to."

"I already told you I couldn't stand by and watch-"

"And I told you not to look!" His voice bounces off the small space of her kitchen.

She has the guts to look at him like he's stupid. "You just don't get it."

"I don't get it?"

"You think it's all about you, Sasuke. That you can fuck up and then come back and everyone will love you."

"I didn't want to come back-"

"Then why are you in my apartment?!"

His mouth opens and closes like a fish. _A retarded fish_ , adds an Inner Sakura.

"Because," He says when he's composed, "I wanted to hear your explanation for your betrayal."

"I love him," Sakura blurts. Not because it's the truth. But because she wants Sasuke to hurt like she hurt. Because Sasuke isn't playing fair, so why should she? "And he actually loves me back."

When he says nothing, just stares at her, she says, "Karin is waiting for you. I suggest you catch up before she gets worried."

 

xXx

 

The knife shatters the bark of the tree, embeds deep. Every one of them do the same to their targets.

Itachi is still unhappy. The moving targets have all sorts of weapons stuck in their centers. He's not even using Sharingan.

But he's frustrated.

"You push yourself too hard."

"And you control yourself too little."

Anko's laugh fills the air and she leans against a tree that hasn't been attacked yet. "Tell that to your friend."

"I don't have to. He's not here anyways."

"He screwed you."

Resisting the urge to just smack her then and there, he replies, "You, too, it seems."

Her smile drops then. "And just how do you know about that?"

"The night he had you over for spaghetti and wine, his chakra was everywhere. And you're loud."

Looking sort of sheepish, Anko says, "Yeah. That was a good night."

They both sit in silence while Anko reminisces in her own head.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because Madara knows whose side I'm on."

Anko gives him a sly look. "Did he know about the Haruno girl?"

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha says, "There's nothing to know."

Anko's silence is antagonizing.

"Did you care about him?"

Anko smiles idly, says, "I liked his cooking. The way he smelled after I kicked his ass," If Itachi thinks she's lying about winning their matches, the only indication is the polite clearing of his throat, "maybe I cared a little."

"But I still would have killed him given the chance."

 

xXx

 

The knob turns without his having to unlock the door.

This bothers the middle Uchiha.

It bothers him a lot. "Sakura-san?"

All lights, except the one in the kitchen, are off.

"Don't come in, Itachi." Sakura's voice is strong and unwavering. "Run."

The sitting room's window bursts, showering the carpet with shards, curtains fluttering.

Itachi deflects one, two, three kunai that come whizzing from the direction of the window.  
The Shinobi propels into the apartment before his foot catches on the arm of the couch and body meets the floor.

"And Naruto-kun called it a stupid idea," Mutters Itachi.

Jumping to his feet, the Anbu draws his ninjato and points it at Itachi. "On your knees."

"I want to see my wife first."

A large man, arm around Sakura's neck stalks out.

"Itachi! They're going to-"

Black flame bursts to life, putting a smoldering end to their attackers. Itachi does hit his knees then.

A small hand alights along his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Who," He manages through the pain, "Who were they?"

"ROOT operatives, I think."

"I'm sorry," He says. "If you stay here, I'll get you killed."

"I already know too much," Says Sakura. "They're coming after me whether I'm with you or not."

She's tender when she wipes the blood from his face. He hates that he can't keep anyone out of trouble or protect them. What's left of the Operatives is thrown to the wind, they're only ashes anyways.

He wonders what will happen to his own body.

"I've got work in the morning," Says Sakura.

Itachi glances at the couch. "I can't say I really feel safe..."

"Yeah. Come share the bedroom. But you have your own blankets and I have mine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I've goooot!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long guys!  
> I'm still accepting feedback!

When they wake, tangled together, Itachi realizes how much he's missed the touch of another. Even if it is purely platonic.

He breathes deep, closing his eyes and letting the feminine, floral way she smells wash over him. Her breath brushes against his cheek and her leg twitches against his. He should move. He should pull away from her and sleep his exhaustion away on the couch.

But his body protests at so much as a minute shift. His eyes ache something fierce and he decides closing them for another thirty seconds won't hurt.

He's catapulted into the waking world by a rough tug on his limbs, a jarring thump, and a freezing gust of air. "Shit," She says.

He works his way over to her side of the bed and their eyes meet. "Shit!" She says again. And then, as she stands, refusing to meet his gaze anymore, she catches sight of the time on the clock. " _Shit!_ "

In the blink of an eye, she's across the room and the bathroom door is rattling on its frame. It waits until she's mid strip to fall off its hinges. _**"Goddammit!"**_

He takes this moment to get up, stretching out and heading to the kitchen. Breakfast is on the table by the time Sakura is running out the door. Itachi merely holds out the canteen of coffee and the neatly wrapped package of toast to her nimble fingers as she runs past. "Thank you!"

And then he's alone with his thoughts again. He isn't sure when they're going to make a move on Madara, but they haven't very much time as it is.

And Sasuke....

He definitely could not face his brother right now. Not with things the way they were.

The window clicks. The pane slides. And while Anko traditionally makes her entry from that particular window, the way whomever has entered is starkly different. Anko's movements are typically as few as possible, but still quick. Straight from the ledge, through the pane, to the floor.

This intruder slides through the pane, shifts to the right on the sill, and softly lands on the carpet.

"Aaaah." Says the spectre that's followed him around for some time now. "Feels like a reunion."

Which has happened a lot as of late.

The intruder is female, short in height and petite in waist size.

She's also wearing ROOT garb. "Itachi-kun."

"ANBU-San."

She draws her katana, twirls it in the air once, and says, "Fight me."

Sipping his tea, he glances up at her. "No."

She cocks her head to the side. "You hadn't a problem with it before."

He knows her voice, he just can't seem to put his finger on where he's heard it before. "I'm not interested in killing you."

"Then I'll kill your brother instead."

A heavy pause resumes. Itachi stares at the ANBU who, evidently, stares at him. He shifts his foot against the closest leg of the table, his right hand is subtle when it grips the underside. "It doesn't have to be this way, ANBU-San."

"I always wanted to be as powerful as you, Itachi-kun."

The table flips, skids towards her. Her katana slices through it like a red-hot knife through butter. His kunai clashes against her sword. Right. Left. Parry. The sparks illuminate the slivers of blue in both of their eyes and hers are so familiar, it burns him as much as the sparks.

Her leg swipes out but he jumps back. The wooden counter scrapes against his spine, sending searing pain upwards. The ANBU draws in close, shorter than himself but still boxing him in with her body. "Give me everything, Itachi-kun. I know you're better than that."

Itachi, starting to really become irked by the honorific, grips her wrist when it draws the blade down in a wide, diagonal arc. "What do you want from me?"

The knuckles of her free hand bruise his face, the armguard follows, making the effect worse. His blood goes cold when his left wrist instantly goes limp, through no fault of this ANBU.

Regretting having foregone his medicine, and beginning to feel worse for it, his knee jams into her stomach, knocking her back and she gasps for a moment or two, before gripping a spot in her belt with her free hand. Wire shoots out, slicing into his skin and sticking to any surface nearby, effectively trapping him.

He runs through his list of options again and again. He doesn't want to kill her, but it's starting to loom over him as the only possibility.

"Tell me I should quit," She says. Her breath ghosts over his neck, mask bumping against the side of his face so he still can't tell her identity.

 _No matter,_ He thinks. He tries to Focus on concentrating chakara to his lungs. Lines his esophagus with it for a different kind of reason. "You should quit. You can still protect people without being forced to kill from the shadows."

She huffs, smiles against his skin. "You've no idea who I am."

"It's for the best," He says.

She pulls back in time to catch his mouthful of flame. Darts out of the way but still isn't fast enough. She cries out, hisses as she rolls to put out the flames.

Finally, she stands, gasping and swearing. Her mask has been on since she pulled back and realized he wasn't done. But he's stunned when he sees the Uchiha crest, over her left breast. Revealed by the burnt away gear.

"This isn't over," She tells him. She disappears before Kakashi can come barging in, spewing water jutsu.

He stares at the spot she once stood in long after she's gone.

"Never took you to be the type to have mistresses."

Itachi glances at Kakashi, glances down at the razor sharp ninja wire and lets out a soft breath that would be a sigh for normal people. "Nor have I."

Looking at the destroyed table, Kakashi says, "This reminds me distinctly of an arc in the Icha Icha Series."

"Which woman did he end up with?"

After a long pause, Kakashi finally turns to him with his typical lazy stare. "Hmm?"

They stare at one another, Kakashi trying to look like he politely does not give a fuck and the dark-haired man resolute that he will not repeat himself.

"Hmmm....." The Ninken master says again. "Oh."

Itachi starts to feel the beginning of frustration when Kakashi's gaze finally becomes sharp. "They kill him and have a steamy lesbian affair."

"Hatake!"

Tilting his head, his eye crinkles. "Something the matter?"

"Sakura-san is your pupil-"

" _Was_ my pupil."

"-Shouldn't you feel some sort of paternal affection towards her?"

After a long pause, the white-haired man says, "You don't really believe that bullshit they espouse at the academy, do you?"

"I believe that the team is a unit. A family, in a way."

"Look," Kakashi catches him in the eye with a hard stare. "When she was my charge, she was that little girl I saw as a daughter and damn well hoped she'd drop out at the first chance. But now, she's a woman who makes her own choices. She isn't my daughter, I still would defend her if things got tight."

"So you do care about her well-being."

"I'd still fuck her if I had the chance."

 

xXx

 

With a glare, the pink-haired konoichi brushes past him to finish her rounds.

"Sakura."

"What part of _No_ do you not understand, Sasuke?"

"The part where you've lost your damn mind and somehow believe that my soulless brother is in love with you. Sakura, what the hell?"

Finally, with a sigh, she says, "Go talk to him. Stop bothering me."

With a disturbed huff, Sasuke Uchiha leaves through the giant double doors of the hospital.

xXx

Taka offered to join him. And, as much as he would have appreciated their support, he knows he can't take them with him. It's not their fight.

Taking the steps two at a time, he pauses when he gets to the door, thinks about everything he's going to say. How he's going to challenge his brother.

The door is unlocked when he turns the handle. Itachi has obviously been waiting for him.

Stepping inside reveals a tidy space with feminine accents. The entire place smells of incense.

"Itachi."

"In the kitchen."

Turning to the right, he's slow to ease through the doorway, unsure what to expect. An ambush? A literal conversation?

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I had an altercation with a konoichi and your previous teacher which led him to drawing anatomy on my face."

"I can see that."

"Stop staring."

"I can't."

"Sasuke. I understand that this is a completely new situation for you. But if you would please-"

"You have a vagina on your forehead."

"Your sensei is the _epitome_ of maturity, I know."

And with that, he turns and waltzes back out of the kitchen. "You're leaving?"

"Obviously. You're compromised."

"Sasuke," Says Itachi. "Don't be so hard on Sakura."

The youngest Uchiha freezes just outside the doorway. Unable to leave. Unable to stay. "What do you know about Sakura?"

"I know she wants you to come home."

Storming back in, Sasuke has lightning shooting from his fingertips. "Don't you get it? You've won! You've taken everything from me!"

"But not Taka. Not Naruto." He whispers. "And definitely, not Sakura."

"No," Says Sasuke. "They gave up on me. But they give a damn about you! I saw the way you and Sakura talked back at that battle. I saw the way she looked at you!"

The air becomes pregnant with pause.

"But she will come back to you if you ask."

"But I'm never going to forgive her for loving you."

Itachi's eyes grow wide, made comical by the graffiti on his face. "What?"

"You didn't think I'd find out, did you?" Itachi is carefully stoic, expression blank. This drives Sasuke on. "And you could never love her back. So why even bother leading her on? What do you want from her?"

"Sasuke-"

"Is it to get at me? To finally drive me mad?"

"I thought you were dead."

Sharingan meets Sharingan and neither of them move.

"You thought I was dead?"

"Konoha lied to me. I met Sakura and things got complicated."

"Complicated? Things got **complicated?** Why does it even matter if I'm dead?" Throwing a set of shuriken that cuts Itachi loose from his bindings, Sasuke comes close, Sharingan burning so bright and spinning so wildly, Itachi thinks that maybe, he won't come out of this alive.

"Because I need you to overcome me."

Chakara crashes against chakara. Sasuke's is dark like miasma and the middle Uchiha knows they can't settle this now. Not here, either.

"We have to wait."

"I'm going to kill you now."

"I can't fight you in the middle of this town. People will interfere." He really doesn't want people to see. That would seal Sasuke's fate. Especially since he can sense Orochimaru under his Otouto's skin.

It's a disturbing thought, but Itachi knows that, with effort, he'll be able to purge the snake.

"Where?"

"The Uchiha hideout. After we rescue Naruto."

xXx

"We can't do this if we don't have enough people."

"Kisame," Says Madara as he leans against Pein's desk. The orange-haired man quirks a brow. "Our people can handle it."

Kisame meets Pein's eyes, tries to will the other man to get it. To realize that this is a bad idea without at least one other person. Their members are decimated and he doesn't want to get sucked into the statue with nine tailed beasts if this goes awry.

One would be bad enough.

Naruto is still struggling against his bindings, trying to work himself free. The Swordsman knows that won't be happening as long as someone is there to keep a constant eye on him.

"I think Hoshigaki-san is right. We should see if we can add to our numbers before attempting this."

Madara shakes his head. "You think Konoha is just going to stand by and let us work while we have their precious Jinchuuriki? The perfect weapon?"

"We haven't accomplished anything if we die in the process."

"You're essentially immortal, Pein. Your Paths are expendable, are they not?"

Kisame and Pein share a look that indicates he has no intention of giving up his Paths. "I'll see what I can do."

xXx 

"Crow reporting, Sir."

Danzou leans back in his chair. "Report."

"Subject is in moderate condition. Reflexes are slowed and the subject is showing signs of illness and inability to defend one's self."

Leaning forward, Danzou scrutinizes his agent. "Anything else?"

"I do not believe he is a flight risk."

"Any signs of sexual activity?"

Crow's head snaps up. "S-sir?"

"Surely, after all these years, such knowledge wouldn't inhibit you...?"

"No, of course not." She remains motionless under Danzou's piercing stare. "As far as I know. There is no sexual activity to report."

"Then I commission you to try to encourage them."

"I don't think-"

"That's an order, Mizui."

".... Yes, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And awkward conversations continue...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've had quite a bit happening as of late. It doesn't help that my notes are almost always by phone. And I've gone through four phones in a year.

It isn't the sunlight that wakes him. It isn't the burning in his chest. The aching of his veins and chakra cords.  
  
It's the heat. The feeling of the slim body next to him, drawing him to the edge of insanity.  
  
He leaves his eyes closed, tries not to so much as twitch.  
  
If he moves, he'll regret.  
  
There's sweat soaked into his hair, dark strands stick uncomfortably against his face. Anywhere she's touching him, he craves to press harder against.  
  
( _Don't move,_ He prays. Although he isn't sure if it's for his body or hers. _Don't move)_  
  
She shifts and he resists the noise that rises in his throat. The desperation. He knows the edge is dragging him closer.  
  
Her voice is thick, strained when she says, "Itachi."  
  
He can't bear the intensity. So he doesn't move. Tries not to breathe because she's still brushing the miniscule hair on his arm and legs.  
  
Her breath is labored. She's shivering and just as sweaty as he. "What's happened?"  
  
She knows he's awake. And how could she not, with the reaction his body is having to her proximity?  
  
She rolls over to face him and every second, every breath she takes is torture for him.  
  
He truly believes he might die.  
  
He can't help but jerk back when her hand lights on his skin. Her touch stings and feels exquisite, his brain is shortcircuited for a moment. His vision blacks.  
And when his vision returns, she's pinned underneath him. Her wrists are in one of his hands and his hips are flush with hers.  
  
Forest green eyes are wide as they stare at him, lips swollen and panting. He isn't sure how long he's been out of his mind.  
  
And rutting against her thigh like an animal.  
  
"I'm sorry," He gasps, trying to get a hold of his body. Asking himself where his control went. "I'm so sorry."  
  
There's a long line of red patches blooming down her neck. A spot on her shoulder where he knows he bit her rather hard. Her chakra is wild, pulsing in time with his pounding heart.  
  
Her leg shifts, knee pressing against his groin and he hisses, a sharp intake of air.  
  
"I need you to fight me," He whispers, breathing shakey. "Please. I don't want to hurt you." _I will never want to hurt you._  
  
But her knee slides up an inch or two, slides back down and he drops his head in pleasured agony.  
  
"C-can't," Pants Sakura. Whimpering, twisting to get out of his grasp. "Too hot."  
  
Her chakra is out of control, there's no way to burn the toxins out of her system. He can't focus enough to burn it out of his.  
  
His mind is garbled with demands to leave and an aching, primal need to stay. His mind's eye is assaulted with both images of her truly afraid of him, and what her face may hold as he gives in.  
  
"This reminds me of that threesome we had back in Earth Country."  
  
_Not now_ , He thinks. Is barely able to think.  
  
"Yup. Just you, me, and that big-titted diplomat."  
  
He honestly hadn't ever really been too attracted to breasts. Not really to people, either. The only reason he had anything to do with it? The diplomat was threatening war if they didn't give her what she wanted. Not just a quibble. One that could be potentially disastrous.  
  
He sold his body to keep the peace.  
  
"Your soul and heart, too."  
  
Sakura shifts, rocks against him. "I- Itachi."  
  
His whole body shivers, shudders. He presses down onto her and thinks hard on what she would feel like.  
  
_A little help would be nice,_ He thinks to the apparition.  
  
"Think about that time we walked in on Great Grandmother."  
  
Disgust surges hot. The desire still remains. But it's enough for him to peel away from the pink-haired woman. Her hands weakly grasp at his hair and waist and arms. Her whole body tries to shackle him against her, panting and whimpering and making it nearly impossible to disengage.  
  
Less than pure thoughts about her red, red mouth make his knees weak.  
  
He's practically crawling by the time he makes it to the bathroom. Stripping away his clothes over his too-sensitive skin is an experience of pain and pleasure.  
  
No fantasy needed as his hand slides up his abdominals. His chakra boiling so hot, so restless, that tiny sparks shoot out on contact.

"Holy Space balls Captain Horndog!" Says his apparition. "I think there's sex-pollen in the vents!"  
  
"It's neurotoxin."  
  
"Who doesn't love a good Fuck or Die."  
  
He can remember a time when his apparition used to talk avidly about doing such things to the women he found attractive. Theories about what their teachers would do if they were stuck in a room together under similar circumstances.  
  
He'd always felt that the Shinobi War had greatly fucked up his comrade.  
  
Just how much, could be debated.  
  
Cupping himself causes instantaneous gratification, smattering his chest and abdominals with the evidence. "Fuck!"  
  
"Oh ho!" Says the apparition, facing out of the doorway, towards the bedroom. "Your girlfriend just had the same reaction!"  
  
"Not," He says through gritted teeth, "my girlfriend."  
  
But he's ignored in favor of his companion's moans. "Oh my fucking- Itachi! This bitch is incredible. Oh. Oh yes."  
  
Listening to the gasps and cries coming from the bedroom, the noises of the spectre beside him, sends him over a second time. Guilt washes over him before the burn hits him again like a Summon falling from the sky. The sweat dripping down his face gets into his eyes and he's left biting his lips to keep himself quiet.  
  
"Itachi." Her voice is deep from arousal, commanding his attention.  
  
Shame wells up, spills over as if it were as physical as the salted water rolling down his flushed skin. "I'm sorry, Sakura."  
  
She says nothing. A cold hand to his chest shoves him onto the tile easily. "Just relax."  
  
His Sharingan spins of its own volition, burning the image of her hourglass figure and pert breasts into his imagination. Her thighs settling on either side of his, the apex- the glistening flower at the top of flawless ivory- more tantalizing than any sort of dango.  
  
"You can't," He says. His shaking hands are weak to push her away.  
  
Her thighs clamp onto his hips fiercely. "It's okay. It's okay."  
  
But it's not okay.  
  
It's rapture when her body envelopes his. Hands trembling, head shaking side to side as he's rocked by bliss.  
  
His annoying Spirit Companion has gone silent. At least, as far as he's aware. Her eyes are dark. He thinks he's got to be high, because her eyes are no longer green, but obsidian.  
  
The pace is fast, rough. Over before he can really process it. She doesn't even shower before waltzing out like nothing happened.  
  
  
xXx  
  
Kisame sits. Watching. Waiting while Madara paces the floor.  
  
Pein should have been back a few hours ago. Naruto's been fed and put out of commission fairly quickly. Seeing as how Zetsu couldn't handle the chattering and challenging any longer.  
  
"There isn't anyone else," He hears Konan whisper. More to herself than anyone in the room. "None like us."  
  
Pein's Second Animal Path stands behind her. Just as quiet as Kisame. "None as we are," She agrees.  
  
Konan is subtle when her hand tangles with that of Pein's Female Path. But Kisame is no idiot.  
  
The Path has been following her around all day. The day before that, too. Kisame gets a sense this one is her favorite. And maybe not in just a platonic way.  
  
Madara sighs. "Bring your paths back round, Pein. We don't have any more time to do recruiting."  
  
"Then you do it," Says the Path. "You are able to slip through time and yet rely on us? Just how old are you?"  
  
"Old enough to be right when I tell you to respect your betters."  
  
The Path falls silent.  
  
"We have recruited as far as we are able," Says Konan. "No one within our boundaries is strong enough to sustain extraction."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Not one. And our people may be disposable to you, but we can only sacrifice so many."  
  
Madara's hands clench. "The end justifies all means."  
  
"Not for us," Says Konan. "We will go no further.  You must find one other person able to sustain extraction."  
  
Madara storms out, chakra creating gales of wind that ruffle hair and rustles clothes as he goes.  
  
  
xXx  
  
"What are you doing, Sasuke?"  
  
The clicking of tent poles bounces off the trees around the clearing. "Waiting for my bastard brother."  
  
Karin adjusts her glasses. Shakes her head and sits beside him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Is it done?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
  
xXx  
  
"This is ridiculous," Says Karin. "Does he even know?"  
  
Sasuke's expression darkens. "He should. He'd be stupid not to."  
  
"When did the two of you agree to do this, then?"  
  
His sullen silence is indicative enough of an answer.  
  
"You didn't challenge him at _all_ , did you?"  
  
"He's a fucking prodigy. I shouldn't have to."  
  
With a sigh, Karin adjusts her glasses. "Wait around, but I'm not going to."  
  
"Where are you going, then?" Karin can feels his hackles up, his chakra swirling. "Abandoning me, like everyone else?"  
  
She knows his Glamour has worn off- That she's been with him too long when she says, "Now you're just being a baby."  
  
Suigetsu's sort- of brows draw up. "Shit! Karin's on her period!"  
  
"At least mine is only once a month."  
  
"Guys...."  
  
Both of them glare at Juugo. He stares at them with the sort of innocence only the tall man can manage.  
  
Then Karin turns on her heel, exits with the same passion that made her the great Konoichi she is.  
  
"Bitch!" Yells Suigetsu.  
  
"Leave her," Says Sasuke.  
  
xXx  
  
"Hey," Says a woman crouched over him. "You're naked."  
  
Her hands are cold and his exhaustion is too much. "No."  
  
"Look, someone might find you here and I _know_ this isn't how you would want your brother to catch you."  
  
His lips are dry, cracked. His body aches and there's fire in his ribs. "Wh-who... What?"  
  
"Karin," She says. "And that manchild has been waiting for you literally all day."  
  
He can hear his own voice rasping when he says, "Why?"  
  
"Something about a fight?"  
  
"Ugh," He replies. Slowly gathers his strength to sit up. The tile is warm where he's been lying.  
  
. . .  
  
The room is too small. The lights are too bright. "Where's Sakura?"  
  
"You don't know?" She asks. The fire under his sternum is a blaze. His lungs are tender. It hurts to breathe.  
  
Pulling himself to his feet as quickly as he can handle without toppling like the decrepit tower he is, yesterday's clothes are put back on.  
  
Cleanliness be damned.  
  
But he stops dead in his tracks as his hand moves to open the front door.  
  
No, he can't face her. The memories of what happened the night before are too vivid, his Sharingan unable to let him forget.  
  
His hand drops. "I told my foolish brother that I wouldn't fight him until after Naruto's rescue. He must be deaf."  
  
"I'm going to get him drunk and get that tattooed to his forehead."  
  
"I like you."  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Ino's eyes are almost navy when she says, "Do you want me to kill him for you?"  
  
Sakura shakes her head, signs another Release Order. Can't bear to meet her best friend's eye. "We were both out of control."  
  
"He's an S-class Nin." Her hand slams onto the desk. Papers flit into the air for a brief moment. "Neurotoxin shouldn't even phase him."  
  
"His immune system is compromised."  
  
Ino's indignation drops her voice lower in pitch but not volume. "You sound like a beaten wife. He's stronger than you by tens! I'll bet he put that shit there himself!"  
  
And Inner Sakura is inclined to believe it. But Sakura doesn't want to. "Why didn't he use Sharingan? He could have controlled my body..."  
  
"Because he's a pig," Says Ino. "Men have a thing for holding us down. Some sort of kink."  
  
"You must encounter it a lot..."  
  
Ino's eyes grow distant, the same sort of distant she'd encountered with veteran Shinobi when experiencing a traumatic moment.  
  
"Hey," She says, nudging the blonde. "Sorry for asking."  
  
Ino shakes her head, comes back to the present. "Dipshits. All of them."  
  
  
xXx  
  
Konan flips through page after page of their people.  
  
Sacrifices.  
  
The paper rips in her tight grip. "Kisame."  
  
"Lady Angel?"  
  
"See to it that Madara does not fool around. Our spies have said the Leaf have already started mobilizing against us."  
  
Stopping at the door, Kisame turns back around, "Konan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's going to happen after this? What's the plan?"  
  
"Peace, Hoshigaki. We will finally be at peace."  
  
xXx  
  
"I see they've exiled you."  
  
Sasuke nearly leaps from his skin. "You bastard."  
  
"My how rude!" Says Madara from a nearby tree. "Is that anyway to greet the man who inadvertently created you?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Madara takes his perch in a lower branch. "Help me."  
  
"... With?"  
  
"Your Jinchuuriki friend. You can have him back after the Nine Tails is extracted."  
  
Sasuke frowns. "He'll be dead. Why would I have any interest in a corpse?"  
  
"How about justice?"  
  
Quirking a brow, Sasuke draws his sword.  
  
"Come now," The eldest Uchiha says. "Your brother dearest was lied to. Manipulated. And never told you the truth."  
  
"Whatever," He says, sheathing his sword. Turning his back. "You don't know what truth is."  
  
"Have you ever been to the Uchiha Shrine? In the deep basement?"  
  
This makes Sasuke pause. "What?"  
  
"You'll need your brother's eyes. But I promise you, you will see things his way even before that if you come with me."  
  
"What can you tell me that will convince me? Right here. Right now."  
  
There's a stretch of silence and Sasuke gives up in that breath and a half. Madara's swaggering gait stops beside him. The mask hiding his profile in Sasuke's peripheral.  
  
"Itachi was a young, vulnerable. But more capable than you. And he had a lover once. A Betrothed he learned to care for. But they both died by his hand. Ask me why."  
  
Reluctantly, Sasuke asks. "Why?"  
  
"Danzou." The tomoe in Madara's lone eye begin to swirl. "And this village your brother holds so dear."  
  
"Show me."  
  
xXx  
  
Her hands are small. Delicate. Like working as a Shinobi has been wiped from her past. He's keenly aware of his calluses. Of his scarred, sun tanned hands.  
  
Kisame always teased him about having the hands of a piano player.  
  
"I know you don't want to see me-"  
  
"It's fine," She says as she pours his tea. "You're Haruno- san's husband. You are to be honoured as though she were here, herself."  
  
Watching the ornamental pot, its muted colors and swirling pattern, he says, "I'm sorry for what happened when we were Genin."  
  
"I can't put that on you. That was Tenma. He was a crazy guy."  
  
"But he wasn't. He was a child-"  
  
With a white knuckle grip on the pot's handle, She says, "We were all children, Itachi!"  
  
"Our Sensei?"  
  
"Wanted us to wear cat ears for some weird student fetish he had. The only person you could ever count on was you."  
  
"... Shinko?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You were right about Izumi."  
  
Running a hand through her hair and staring into his soul, (Even without his Sharingan,) She says, "I really wasn't."  
  
Itachi runs his fingers along the grooves in the table. Thin, but deep. "Have you seen any other Uchiha?"  
  
Shinko's eyes drift. She taps her long, fake cyon nails on the same surface. "No."  
  
Trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, it's still clogged enough she notices when he says, "Shinko. Something has happened. I've done something terrible..."  
  
He has to tell someone. Kisame has abandoned him. Madara would mock him. He has no one to tell.  
  
  
xXx  
  
"I met an old colleague of mine, today."  
  
"Really? How did that go?"  
  
Taking a sip of her sake, looking out over the balcony at all the lights like twinkling stars, She says, "Alright. He and his wife had a terrible row."  
  
Her lover's hand is light when it takes her own. "That's how it starts, I suppose."  
  
"He asked me if I knew of any other Uchiha."  
  
When she glances at her lover, she can see the quiet tension. Her slightly tighter grip is evident. "What did you say?"  
  
"That I hadn't. You're practically an Inari, now. So I wouldn't worry."  
  
The grip is loosened, anxiety waning away. "I suppose not."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're dragging a bit. Just got done dealing with an unplanned move so I'm trying to get back into the writing mood. So much fun.

The nurse's three-inch-long, red nails lightly scrape her by accident as she's handed the report. "Miss Nakamura."  
  
The fact that it's casual and not delivered personally by a Doctor is a sign that the report is not what she and Shinko have prayed for.  
  
_No Pregnancy Detected. Appointment scheduled for 9:00AM Friday._  
  
Nakamura's shoulders drop. She sighs as she adjusts her right foot in its shoe. She had hoped that this time would be it.  
  
That she and Shinko would be parents. It would suck because she'd no longer be out on the field -- She would be stuck doing things around the village, but at least she would have something to look forward to.  
  
Sighing again, she steps out of her heels. Too uncomfortable. She's stared at as she walks barefoot through the Lobby. Nurses give not-so-subtle looks of disapproval, but Nakamura ignores them all.  
  
  
xXx  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
"Hey, Idiot."  
  
"I've been waiting around for someone to keep me from getting butchered over here! What took you so long?"  
  
He debates on whether he should say anything at all. "I haven't come to save you."  
  
He deflates like one of his _Kage Bunshin_ gone wrong when they were Genin. "Wha?"  
  
"We're going to extract the Kyuubi from you." And Sasuke has a plan.  
  
He just isn't sure how likely it is to work.  
  
Or if he'll live afterwards.  
  
xXx  
  
_"That's not on you,"_ Shinko had told him. _"She made that move. You told her it wasn't what you wanted."_  
  
And he's left still feeling as if it were him.  
  
He sighs as he reads over the instructions on the new set of meds he's been prescribed. He's about sick of being sick. _Twice a day, Do Not Drink while taking, can cause Blindness and Nausea._  
  
Sakura's been gone for a day and a half.  
  
_Do not take with Anxiety Medications._  
  
_Ah, and that's about half of the Shinobi populous_ , He thinks. Perhaps even more, now that they're on the edge of war.  
  
He takes them with his tea, a careful craft of chamomile and lemon. Hopes it soothes his own anxiety. He's scrubbed out the vents at least twice. Having encountered a second, less concentrated wave of the toxin and spending a few hours more uncomfortable than he's ever been in his life.  
  
He doesn't move when Sakura opens the door, chakra tumultuous.  
  
She ignores him as she raids her own cabinets.  
  
"Thank you," He says. The words stick to his throat, refuse to come out with any sort of ease. "For saving my life."  
  
The knob of the cabinet comes off in her hand. Her chakra becomes almost as dark as Sasuke's. "Is that what happened?"  
  
"It certainly was not because you were romantically interested in me."  
  
"What the fuck?!" The plate in her knobless hand is stabbed, rim- first, into their (new) Kiri- imported table. It slides straight through the decorative woven water reeds and into the wood, splintering it. "You took advantage of me and I ' **saved your life'**?"  
  
"Sakura," Itachi says slowly, stopping words as they form. Starting and stopping.  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"I tried to stop and you would not allow it."  
  
The knob in her hand turns to dust. "What did you just say?"  
  
Feeling just as angry, staring her in the eyes, he says, "You followed me. You held me down. You would not allow me to stop you. I left the room so this wouldn't happen. But I was weak, and you overpowered me."  
  
Her chakra is suddenly still. Her face blanks. And her eyes become unreadable. He cannot break her façade.  
  
But he can feel the gales from the hurricane, seconds from forming and destroying everything within a two-mile radius.  
  
"I have asked you never to lie to me."  
  
"I have not."  
  
"Itachi." Her voice is a warning bell, captured by the wind. Ringing with no one in the tower to cause it. "Admit to what you did."  
  
"I did not force you."  
  
His Sharingan spins, enraptures her moments before her chakra scalpel can rupture his jugular. Plays for her the exact night. And sees how her night went as well.  
  
He is suprised. Shocked. Disgusted, when her version of events is an inverted parallel. When it is he who pushes her onto the bed they shared comfortably only days before.  
  
But this is not him, is it? Could he have been so out of his mind that he had imagined things completely different?  
  
Surely he had not.  
  
But the Uchiha had never been stable. And he is aware that he is susceptible. He is no fool.  
  
They're both panting. Her breath puffs against his neck and shoulder from where she has slumped against him. "That," She says between breaths, "was fucked up. Don't you," Another breath, "ever do that again."  
  
"I needed you to-"  
  
"Itachi," She says. "I can't tell if that was real or not because you're able to create illusions."  
  
"The man that attacked you," Says Itachi. "He was not me."  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
They're sure to make Naruto Uzumaki's last meal a festival.  
  
He's hailed a hero and they have a feast in his honour. It cheers Ame's people.  
  
Pein neglects to tell them it's for a lamb about to be slaughtered.  
  
Kisame notices Naruto smiles, pretends to be happy for the people. But is sullen, quiet, and won't eat when he's with them. Not anymore.  
  
He must have accepted his fate.  
  
"So what's your plan from here?" Asks Kisame.  
  
The Youngest Uchiha stares at the celebration with disdain. "After we extract the Kyuubi, I will gather my brother's eyes. And then I will see all truth."  
  
Kisame truly misses his Nakama.  
  
At least the older Uchiha wasn't so fucking annoying. He had his angsty days. But never several in a row. And didn't talk as crazy either.  
  
Hardly spoke at all, in fact.  
  
And while the stares weren't exactly the best part about conversing with Itachi, at least he didn't ramble on.  
  
"Can you get Naruto to eat? His energy is flagging and I hate seeing little kids starve."  
  
This is what gets Sasuke to stare. But not the silent, _Why Are We Even Talking About This_ stare that he's used to.  
  
After a long moment of staring, Sasuke grudgingly says, "Fine."  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
"Maybe it's the Donor," Says Shinko. She's sitting across from Nakamura, holding her hand. "Third time is the charm."  
  
"What if my contraceptive is still active?"  
  
"Then the seal would still be on your hip, Izumi."  
  
Izumi stands, moves to the bedroom. Her frustration is not lost on Shinko.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I've got another Run tonight. I was hoping I would get off field duty today."  
  
"Then don't go."  
  
"Shinko..."  
  
Wrapping her arms around Izumi, Shinko lies her head between her shoulder blades. "I'm serious."  
  
"You know I can't. What I'm doing is really important and I could get into multitudes of trouble if I don't get it done."  
  
Shinko's fingers slide upwards, over Izumi's heart.  
  
Over her Crest. "Don't die, okay?"  
  
Izumi rolls her eyes. "Don't be a drama queen."  
  
"Can I be a pillow queen?"  
  
With a snort, Izumi turns around, hefting Shinko as though she were a feather. "Any time."  
  
Shinko's legs are tight as they lock around Izumi's hips. "Good."


	16. Chapter 16

She's splayed over him. They're still trying to catch their breath. Her scalpel dangles from her fingers, held loosely over his shoulder.  
  
"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt..."  
  
And grazes his cheek as she jumps up. "What the fuck, Sensei. Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Murder at a time like this isn't advised, Sakura."  
  
Itachi's fingers gingerly run over the cut along his face. "Funny for you to talk about time, Kakashi."  
  
"Hilarious, right?"  
  
xXx  
  
Itachi is asked to wait outside. Sakura is asked to enter alone. And she's relieved to see her Shishou up and about.  
  
"Glad to be up and about," She says. "I can't stand Shizune's doting for too much longer."  
  
"You'll be okay," Says Sakura, taking a seat across from her teacher. "What's all this about?"  
  
"I'm getting a team together to save Naruto. Sasuke is MIA and we've no idea where he, Suigetsu, and Juugo have gone."  
  
Rubbing her temples, feeling awfully nostalgic, She says, "Karin?"  
  
"Left behind."  
  
"I hate that guy."  
  
"I know. But that doesn't matter now." Tsunade sips her sake. Sakura can't help but notice the shaking of her hands. "I'll be sending Kakashi, Sai, Mitarashi, Itachi, and Yanagi Nakamura."  
  
"Nakamura?"  
  
"He was a part of Special Ops. But he's currently trying to go back to Jounin Status."  
  
Sakura raises her eye brows, Tsunade shrugs. "Anyway. I called you in privately to tell you that no matter what happens out there, I am still proud of you."  
  
"Shishou?"  
  
"You are the daughter I never had. And I'm proud that you've made a name and reputation for yourself."  
  
"Thank you, Shishou. I have tried to internalize your teachings and-"  
  
"Sakura, I love you."  
  
With wide eyes and parted lips, Sakura can only reply, "You're the Mom that actually understood my calling and intent."  
  
Tsunade flips her hair over her shoulder, "If it's come home a traitor or die, just come home, alright? Naruto might have my heart, but you are my life."  
  
Sakura snorts. "There are plenty of other apprentices, Lady Hokage."  
  
"But none of them have meant more to me than you do."  
  
Tentatively, Sakura says, "I love you, too."  
  
xXx  
  
_Tiger. Snake. Bird. Ox. Dragon_. " **Wings of an Incubus.** " A glance to the left reveals a reflection of blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He pauses to admire himself in the mirror before joining the rest of the group.  
  
The Target glances back. Bright green eyes meet his. His lips give a coy quirk. And her attention turns back to her scroll.  
  
The Hokage's expression turns sceptical as she hands him the mission scroll, but she says nothing. And he is perfectly fine with that.  
  
They're quickly filled in. Told to be careful. That these people are S-classed and to be quick.  
  
They're dismissed and the Target stands. Her husband follows her out.  
  
Hands in his pockets, he's sure to keep his gait casual. "You must be his friend."  
  
The Target looks up, eyes tired. Pink hair messy. "He's my brother."  
  
The Uchiha is just as wary as the Godaime. "A very special person to my wife's heart." His squared shoulders and carefully positioned stance, tells Yanagi that the Uchiha is very protective of what he considers his.  
  
Yanagi swallows the bitternes. The tang of anger and envy. Tries to focus on reading them. "You two were arranged, weren't ya?"  
  
The Uchiha's lips thin. "We were." His arm snakes around her shoulders. _Stay Back,_ reads loud and clear for Yanagi.  
  
"I'm sorry," He says. He puts his hands up in a gesture of platification. "You two are just so good together, I wanted to pick your brains. That's all."  
  
The other man quirks a dark brow. "Is that all?" Not a hint of belief. Yanagi thinks that he has perhaps ruined his whole mission.  
  
"A'course! I'm sorry if my intentions seemed anything else!"  
  
Lady Uchiha's guard slips just slightly. "Do you get in trouble a lot for flirting with married women?"  
  
"Maybe I just really enjoy the attention of men?"  
  
The Husband frowns. Definitely doesn't enjoy being the butt of someone else's joke. Before he can rebuke the strawberry blonde, the Target takes his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Nakamura. But we must be on our way. Naruto needs us."  
And he's left watching in awe as she gently leads her fearsome husband away by the fingertips.  
  
Yanagi can't seem to quench the burning inside.  
  
But he could never turn away from a challenge.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
He can feel Orochimaru's chakra just beneath his skin. Keeps seeing flashes of the Snake Sennin in the mirror.  
  
It's driving him mad.  
  
But he knows that if he times the extraction right, Naruto will come out of this alive. Just barely, but that's what counts.  
  
Kisame has taken to pacing. Konan folds paper cranes. He figures she has a wish she needs fulfilled.  
  
Madara is practically putting off steam. "They're on their way. Why the fuck aren't we extracting yet?"  
  
Pein sighs. "He's right. We're going to have to start."  
  
Konan's hands still. Kisame stops mid-pace and turns round. Sasuke hopes he can get out alive.  
  
There's nothing he can really do. If the Savior of the World lives, then that's enough for him. But if he could live, too?  
  
He promises to never leave things left unsaid again. He promises himself that he will no longer roam. That he will settle down in Rice with Karin and give her a boy and a girl who could never be prepared for the World they will eventually step into.  
  
And he will give her the stability she's always wanted. He will give Juugo a refuge. And he will leave his door open just in case Suigetsu gets tired of fighting. (He won't.)  
  
He will fight his brother and forgive him. Let the Middle Uchiha live because he was a child doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. And he will become a Kage. A leader in his world. And he will show the Leaf all the ways they went wrong.  
  
He'll have a serious conversation with his old Nakama.  
  
He isn't ready to die. But he's made his peace with it.  
  
Standing around an angry, quiet Naruto is a surreal experience.  
  
xXx  
  
Shizune's fingers are warm as they massage the Godaime's back. The muscles are strung tight. Her hair is grey. Stays that way.  
  
"I don't feel well, Shizune."  
  
"I know, Tsunade-sama."  
  
The Lady Fifth allows her eyes to close. "I'm too tired."  
  
"Then rest, Master. You've earned it, at long last."  
  
Shizune takes Tsunade's hand. Her breath shudders as her Master's grip slowly slacks.  
  
"You've earned it."  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized just how ignorant of Shippuden I truly am. Especially in regards to all this Kagura nonsense.

"How much further?" Yanagi's voice barely carries over the whipping wind, has a strange pitch when raised like this.  
  
"Four hours," Replies their Squad Leader. "An extra sixty minutes because we will have to stop and rest. Not to mention regroup."  
  
Sakura tries not to think about the consequences of how long it's taken them to move out. But with the silent war for control against Danzou, she understands how hard it's been for anyone in ANBU to get it together.  
  
She's even heard whispers of ROOT intercepting communications.  
  
Instead, she focuses on Kakashi ahead, Sai and Yamato in Second. Itachi beside her, and Mitarashi and Nakamura behind.  
  
She hadn't expected Yamato to come along, but she supposed that he wanted to be there with them as they trapeezed the last tightwire that would inevitably lead them to death.  
  
  
In all honesty, she isn't too keen on Nakamura behind her. There's something weird in regards to him.  
  
Something wrong.  
  
Itachi's foot slides along the branch just long enough to tell her that he's misjudged the distance. His fatigue leaves her to question his abilities. Especially at a time like this.  
  
"Do you need to stop?"  
  
Itachi glances at her, eyes ablaze with red and black. "No."  
  
"Itachi, if-"  
  
"No," He says again, thoroughly reminded of his argument with Kisame on the way to Konohakagure.  
  
  
xXx  
  
"You don't have to do this," Says Naruto. His voice is raspy. Flat. Sasuke can't look him in the eye.  
  
"Don't you want to see your parents again?" Asks Madara.  
  
Konan's expression is terse. Her voice even more so. "You can't be serious."  
  
"But I am," Says Madara as his chakra begins the extraction. Their chakra twists in with his.  
  
"Don't-!" Naruto yells, but his word becomes a burst of agony. A cry that sets even Sasuke's smallest, finest baby hairs straight up. His bones quivering at how inhuman he already sounds.  
  
Sasuke chances one last glance at his Nakama. Watching with trepidation as round pupils narrow and elongate. Sky blue is infected with blood red.  
  
And the Kurama begins to shake itself out of human flesh.  
  
Two voices hiss out, " _Ple-e-ease_."  
  
Sasuke couldn't stop the unyielding current of his chakra even if he wanted to.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
The electricity in the air freezes the entire team in their tracks.  
  
"I think we may be too late," Says Sai. His voice is still dead as foliage in winter, but the way he stands tells Sakura that he's just as anxious as she is to get to Ame.  
  
"We'll have to double time it," Says Mitarashi. "Pop some Soldier Pills and let's get this show on the road."  
  
The Pink haired woman is well aware that she'll be 'Popping' until Naruto is safe. Measures out whether or not Itachi's system will handle him doing the same. "Anko, not all of us-"  
  
"Mitarashi is right, Haruno," Their Squad Leader interrupts. "We don't have a choice, now."  
  
"Just don't give us any Mud Balls," Replies Sai.  
  
"Sai, you little bastard," Snaps Sakura. "Leave my accomplishments alone you slimy, land dwelling mollusk!"  
  
"Yamato- Sempai," Sai's voice is deadpan. Completely serious, "I think the hag just cursed me."  
  
"It sounds to me like she just called you a slug. Which should be a compliment where she comes from."  
  
Her gloves creak, knuckles white as she storms towards the Ex- Root Nin. "What did I tell you about that name?"  
  
Sai simply smiles.  
  
Before she can throw the first punch, the earth rolls under their feet. The trees rattle, leaves clambering on their branches in anger at being disturbed.  
  
"Come on," Says Itachi, putting his own pills away. "We've lost too much time."  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
The emerging chakra leaves scorching, terrible burns on Naruto's tanned skin. Sasuke resists a grimace at the damage.  
  
The Fox's fourth tail appears. Its snarling face glancing around, holding the Uzumaki captive just underneath. " _U-chi-ha._ " The blonde's voice is only a gurgling stream compared to the roaring waterfall that is the Nine Tails.  
  
"Hold steady!" Calls Madara. "Don't let it take control or it will get out!"  
  
Sasuke wonders if that would somehow be better than the plan at hand.  
  
The fifth tail slides out. Even Kisame is having trouble with the pressure. And the youngest Uchiha thinks about backing out.  
  
" _Sa-a-as-suke._ "  
  
Despite the heat from Kyuubi's chakra, Sasuke  has cold chills.  
  
The other Paths cry out, forced to engage like the rest of them.  
  
In the split seconds that he has to think, he wonders if this will be finished before they arrive. Or if they all will be fish in a neat, easy barrel.  
  
There's no way he'll be able to fight after this. No way he could pull out to fight.  
  
His bones hurt. His eyes throb. The Fox's deranged voice fills his head like a too full balloon. Let me out, _Let me out, **letmeoutletmeoutletmeout.**_  
  
A sixth tail appears.  
  
He grits his teeth and sets his will. He cannot be broken.  
  
Madara's chakra halts, leaving the rest of them dropping to their knees in surprise. Having to give to the jutsu tenfold. Kisame is the only one still standing. But Sasuke thinks he might be some sort of Jinchuuriki, himself.  
  
"Stay put," Says the eldest Uchiha. "We have company."  
  
Sasuke is fairly sure the Nine Tails is going to escape and eat them.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
They're drenched, aware that Pein is probably more than ready for them.  
  
The villagers look at them with stern expressions. Angry.  
  
"I was wondering when you would arrive," Calls a deep, amused voice. "In fact, I have been waiting."  
  
Kakashi's headband is lifted, Anko withdraws her kunai.  
  
"Where's Naruto?" Itachi calls to the man at the top of the building. "Have you killed him?"  
  
"I have," The man calls back. "And soon, I will possess the Juubi."  
  
"I wish you the best of luck!" Says Yanagi. "Because that bitch can't be controlled without-"  
  
The man lands before them in Typical Dramatic Uchiha Fashion. "The Rinnegan. I am not a fool."  
  
Itachi darts forward. The pink- haired konoichi follows, doesn't even think over it.  
  
Madara laughs, "You never learn, Mother of the Next Uchiha. Do you?"  
  
Her attacks are caught in his hands each time. "What. Is. Wrong. With you?!"  
  
Itachi slides to knock the older man's feet out from underneath him. A simple shift in position and he's missed. The older man is sure to give his pupil a swift kick to the face.  
  
"I just know a Sacred Cow when I see one."  
  
He dodges Sai's blade by seconds. "She might be a hag, but she's definitely not much of a cow. Too flat chested."  
  
"Not helping, Sai!"  
  
Madara's own blade swipes through air, slices the Painter down the bicep before planting the bottom of his foot into the man's solar plexus.  
  
Lunges forward towards Sakura as Itachi shoves her back. "I'm not losing you again!"  
  
The blade slides through flesh. Blood mixes with the rain.  
  
  
xXx  
  
The screams in the chamber become not only Naruto's, but those of the Paths as well. They drop to the floor as though sleeping.  
  
Or dead.  
  
"Nagato?" Konan asks through gritted teeth. "Nagato! Are you alright?"  
  
And the drain on Zetsu, Sasuke, and Kisame becomes a breaking point as Konan withdraws from the Jutsu. "Nagato!"  
  
"Konan!" Yells Kisame. "We're going to lose control of this thing if you don't come back!"  
  
But Konan has already left the chamber.


	18. Chapter 18

"Now I'm going to finish the rest of you," Says Madara.  
  
He gives his blade a twist and Itachi opens Amaterasu.  
  
Madara hisses as his cloak catches fire, continues to burn despite the heavy rain.  
  
He shoves the middle Uchiha backwards. Itachi does not resist as he drops to the cobblestone street.  
  
Yamato steps in to retrieve him but Madara's blade slices him across the face. Kakashi's dogs appear in a flourish. Even as a pack, they cannot seem to get a single tooth in the eldest Uchiha.  
  
A scream echoes across the village. Flocks of birds take flight and darken the sky.  
  
Nine Tails sprout from a building on the north side.  
  
Madara pauses, turns round. "Those fools!" Turning back to the team, he says, "I shall return for you and your reprehensible village."  
  
Twirling into his vortex, he utters, "I shall see you again, Mother Uchiha."  
  
" **I am not**!" Screams Sakura. Her complete being focused on the phrase.  
  
"Sakura," Snaps Kakashi.  
  
'Right," She replies, dropping to her knees. Hands glowing, her chakra pushes into that of her husband's. It makes way for hers with no trouble at all. Doesn't push or pull, but coils.  
  
Her hands shake, eyes brimming as she takes a tally of his injuries. "I can't save you."  
  
His hand is heavy as it sits upon hers. His voice is raspy. Blood drips from the corner of his mouth. "Don't waste your chakra."  
  
"No. No. No," She whispers back, the _byakugou_ awakens on her forehead. "This isn't right. This isn't-"  
  
"Naruto might still be alive," He whispers, barely audible. His Sharingan still spins lazily.  
  
"Turn that off. Conserve your energy," She says, hand covering his eyes. "What do you need that for right now, anyways?"  
  
"Perhaps I may take my memories with me? Who is to know."  
  
She moves her hand to his chest. "Memories?"  
  
His brows draw up, but his eyes do not move from her own. "Go."  
  
Staggering to her feet, unsure which way is up, she turns. Runs with everything she has. The team follows.  
  
He watches her go, wishes for slightly different circumstances.  
  
But a blonde man blocks his vision of pink hair and a swift, determined gait. "I've missed you, you know."  
  
Shisui is leaning over him on the other side. "Ready?"  
  
"Not yet," He manages.  
  
Yanagi's head tilts. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not ready to go just-" He coughs. The blood in his lungs finally becoming a problem.  
  
Yanagi's form melts into that of Izumi. And Itachi knows he's going to be judged by his lovers.  
  
His coughing won't cease. His lungs spasm angrily, uncontrollably. And Izumi's hand runs through his hair, smooths it down. "Sshh. I've got you now."  
  
Shisui glances at Izumi, brows nearly into his hairline. "But you aren't dead."  
  
The dying man gives a confused glance at the both of them. First Shisui, then Izumi. "Am I... Am I hallucinating?"  
  
Izumi leans forward, resting her forehead on his. "Only Shisui."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Her hand cups his jaw. She draws back to whisper butterfly kisses over his face. "I know because you only ever looked at Shisui like that." There's a pause. An afterthought, "And I suppose Sakura as well.."  
  
"Ya- Yanagi-"  
  
"Is me," Says Izumi. "I've been playing both of you the whole time. Hoping I could save you. That I could keep Sakura alive and watch you be happy from afar."  
  
The blade in her free hand catches his attention. "I have only ever wanted to best for you. The love I felt for you never went away."  
  
"That's deep," Says Shisui.  
  
Itachi cannot bring himself to struggle as Izumi's knife seeks out just the right spot to end his misery.  
  
xXx  
  
The Kyuubi is out. Screeching its displeasure.  
  
Sakura's relieved to see Naruto tied to Sasuke's back.  
  
Anko doesn't hesitate to jump right into Kisame's arms. He fumbles at first, nearly drops her, then continues on the run for his life.  
  
"Put him down, here!" Yells Sakura.  
  
Sasuke is quick to oblige. "Where's Itachi?"  
  
Sakura ignores him, prepares the jutsu she learned from Granny Chiyo.  
  
"Hey," Sasuke grabs her arm. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Glaring, Sakura nods.  
  
"Then show me," He says. "I'll do it."  
  
"Sasuke- "  
  
"Let me _do_ it, goddamnit!"

His attention is rapt as she instructs him. A tail whips above their heads.  
  
The chakra in the air in nearly suffocating. And she does everything she can to attend to Naruto while Sasuke reiterates the jutsu.  
  
The _Shinigami_ begins to pull on his life force, and it's at this moment, that he allows Orochimaru full control.  
  
The Snake Sennin smiles at Sakura, reaches out to touch her and finds his fingers stuck in their last symbol.  
  
Sakura, seeing a noticeable change, watches intently. But Orochimaru cannot abort the Jutsu. He struggles against the god, cursing and crying out about the unfairness of it all before Sasuke's body regains a semblance of colour. His hair spikes back up. But his body lies still.  
  
Naruto's legs give a twitch as his lungs open without her assistance. Sasuke rolls onto his back. "Did it work?"  
  
And Sakura could cry if it weren't for the fact that the Kyuubi was still attacking.  
  
"Sakura," Says Sai. "Do you think we could seal it back into Naruto?"  
  
"We'd have to lure it closer."  
  
A cobra bursts into existence. Sakura debates on whether or not she should summon her slugs.  
  
The snake's tail twists around the fox's back leg and pulls. Kurama slides, dirt billowing from resistant paws. The Kyuubi turns round, teeth bared.  
  
The cobra comes as close to a run as Sakura has ever seen it. Twists back around once it's past team seven.  
  
The Nine Tails rushes past them as well. Thrusting both paws onto the snake before snapping at it.  
  
Kakashi _shushins_ over. "Quickly. Quickly."  
  
And Sakura pulls Naruto's shirt out of the way, stands guard while Kakahi creates the seal in his own blood.  
  
"Like this," He tells her. He instructs her once, twice, three times before shooing her off. The same for Sai and Kisame.  
  
Kyuubi finally catches the snake and bites down. Its grip enough to draw blood and cease the struggles of the serpent.  
  
"Now!"  
  
xXx  
  
"Nagato!" She cries as she runs through white corridors and slowly growing water leaks.  
  
Two turns to the right and the last door at the end of the hall greets her with her man.  
  
"Konan?" He whispers. "Konan. My eyes..."  
  
His face turns toward her, but his sockets are empty.  
  
Her hands caress his face. "I'm so sorry, Nagato."  
  
"And the Kyuubi?"  
  
Withdrawing a hood, she settles it over his head. "Escaped."  
  
His knees give out, become dead weight. Konan has a split second to put herself under his arm and keep him steady. "Why, Konan?"  
  
His weak, limping gait causes anxiety for the blue-haired woman. "Why?"  
  
"Why are all of my aspirations worth nothing?"  
  
Doing her damnedest to keep her steps measured, to keep from dragging him, she replies, "We have always been dreamers, Nagato. All three of us."  
  
"And we saw how it served Yahiko."  
  
Clenching her teeth, she says: "Yahiko was a hero. Just like we were."  
  
His gaunt face turns to her. "I understand, now."  
  
He gives pause and she glances at him. Takes the left corridor.  
  
"We cared for our people, but we have done wrong, Konan. So much wrong."  
  
"We've done the best we could."  
  
"How can I make this right?"  
  
"What's done is done. Let us just get you somewhere safe." One foot in front of the other. Vowing to kill any who got in the way of his safety.  
  
His knees liquify. Body going limp as the sheen of cold steel crests from his chest. He lets out a rattling wheeze.  
  
Setting him down quickly, reverently, she turns to face the owner of the blade. "You!" Her skin peels off in patches, twists and folds to become shuriken. "I'm going to **kill** you!"  
  
Madara laughs, parries each one. "But I'm going to leave you alive."  
  
Pulling a dagger from the strap on her thigh, she _shunshins_ closer. He cackles at each strike. "He would tell all. But you? Who would believe _you_?"  
  
With a scream, she lunges again. He blocks, thrusts his shin into her stomach and backhands her. "You should have stuck to flower arrangement."  
  
"You should have planned further ahead."  
  
"Says the girl with two dead boys and a heap of bodies. Bodies of those who swore fealty and life to weaklings like you." The point of his blade touches the soft curve of her throat. Hovers upwards until her head is tilted up. Honey brown meets Rinnegan.  
  
"I've have always entertained thoughts of what you would be like on your knees."  
  
At her glare, he says, "You aren't nearly as pretty as you were in my mind."  
  
Her world bottoms out into darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Her Reservoir is empty. The last dregs of chakara giving half-second flares as she stands on weak knees. The soles of her feet cry out with every step as she hobbles through the wreckage of the building.

"Sakura?" Kakashi calls as she finally makes it to the grass.

She takes a second to lie there.

His hair blends with the grey sky as he stands on a jutting wall twenty feet above her. "What are you doing?"

  


"I have to.." Lights dance before her eyes. Her breath is loud in her own ears. "Itachi." She says.

  


Kakashi shakes his head. "He's already gone, Sakura. There's plenty of time to go back and get him. Rest."

  
But there isn't. There isn't time for an Uchiha whose body is out in the open. For an someone who had been so very careful to keep his Bloodline from the wrong hands.  
  
She gets up. And her journey starts again. The same villagers she passed, still eye her with disdain. Children are crying in the distance. The streets are almost too much for her tender, painful feet.  
  
When she arrives, Yanagi looks up from his place beside the ex- Akatsuki. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. There was nothing I could do."  
  
Her Body Seal Scroll is slowly opened. The cobblestone digs into her knees when she kneels beside him. She drags out her movements as she watches for signs of life. "Thank you for doing the best you could."  
  
Her husband disappears in a cloud of smoke. She chews her lips. Stares into space.  
  
A strong hand touches her shoulder. "I'm going to take care of you," Says Yanagi. "I promise."  
  
Sakura looks up, still feels uneasy about this man. About how heavy his weight is on her. "I really need time to grieve, before any care is taken."  
  
Yanagi gives a soft chuckle as he delicately picks the scroll up. Her heart skips a beat when he doesn't go back in the direction of the Team. In fact, it's the complete opposite.  
  
Heart racing, she stands on watery knees. Follows him like a toddler after its mother. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
His eyes catch hers as he stalks into an alleyway. They hold a promise Sakura is afraid to investigate. But he has Itachi. And she will be damned before she allows her Husband to fall into enemy hands.  
  
"You can't-" His palm catches her shoulder as she rounds the corner after him. Her shoulderblade scrapes painfully over the brick and she's left breathless upon impact. His fingers are merciless as they wrap around her throat and squeeze.  
  
xXx  
  
They don't say a word as they make their way back to the Team. She's numb. Broken systematically to the point of feeling akin to a blank slate.  
  
But she holds Itachi's Scroll safely in her backpack. That is enough for her.  
  
"We won't be able to make it back," Says Kisame. "We should probably stay for the night."  
  
Anko insists on being put up in the same room as Kisame. Kakashi and Yamato have to guard a weakened Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"I guess that leaves us," Says the Strawberry blonde. Blue eyes gleaming with something unfriendly. It reminds Sakura of their earlier encounter. Sets her stomach to sour rolling.  
  
"A man does not simply sleep in the same room as a grieving woman," Says Kakashi. His hand has a white knuckle grip on the younger man's shoulder. "One should give a lady her space."  
  
With a glance at Kakashi's hand and a smouldering gaze back towards Sakura, he says, "My apologies, Uchiha-sama."  
  
Kakashi pats him on the shoulder before escorting her down the hall. "What a fucking idiot." His voice is friendly, but Sakura can see between the cracks in his façade.  
  
"Thank you," Says Sakura. "I really wasn't-"  
  
"I know what he did, Sakura." He stops, turns to look at her. "And I'm going to escort that man to the Kage's office, myself."  
  
The door is opened and she's gingerly pushed in. Sai has the decency to wait until the door is shut. "I'm sorry about your husband, Hag."  
  
Her steps are more of a half-hearted shuffle as she goes near and sits on his bed. He watches her.  
  
With a quivering inhale, she says, "What am I going to tell Sasuke?"  
  
Awkwardly, Sai moves a little closer. Takes her hands in his. They're like ice. "The truth?"  
  
She can't stop shaking when she gently pulls away. Her trembling makes it hard to brush her hair out of her face.  
  
xXx.  
  
When she wakes, Nagato's body is ash. Her fingers run through it. She tries to get a grasp on reality as she touches her face. Runs her fingers through her own hair.  
  
The dripping down the way is her only company. She has no thoughts. The cold must have gripped her too.  
  
The halls, once populated with the Nine coming and going, are dead.  
  
As she is.  
  
As Nagato is.  
  
She does not cry.  
  
  
She's careful to gather his ashes. Shaking hands pouring what remains of them into a vial. The rest, she sets into the wind. Watches as Peace floats away on the breeze.  
  
Returning to Ame Proper alone is almost more than she can bear.  
  
Buildings are weakened. Crumbling. Some are scorched black and smoking still. The people watch her.  
  
"What are we going to do now, Lady Angel?" Asks a chubby Auntie. "We have no one to guide us."  
  
"If you are willing," Says Konan, an idea blooming in her mind. "I will take the mantle."

xXx

"I'm not going back." Kisame says.  
  
It's quiet. Casual. Sakura considers whether or not she heard him say it at all.  
  
"Then I won't either," Says Anko.  
  
Nakamura glances up. "I hope we aren't talking about treason."  
  
Sai shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I hope you're going to mind your own business, Nakamura."  
  
Their eyes meet and sakura feels a chill up her spine. There's no heat. No threat between them.  
  
And Sakura understands. "You're ROOT, aren't you?"  
  
Nakamura glances at her. Glances around the table. Well aware of his company. "I am."  
  
The surprise is tangible when no one moves. They simply go back to their breakfast.  
  
"You can kill me," Says Kisame. "But you can't make me go back."  
  
xXx.  
  
Sakura is surprised when Nakamura doesn't blink at their parting ways. Naruto and Sasuke are still unconscious, tied to the backs of Kakashi and Yamato.  
  
"I'll see you later, little girl," Kisame had said. Hand ruffling her pink hair.  
  
They both knew they weren't going to meet again.  
  
The journey is uncomfortable to say the least. Knowing the mole on their Team will go and give every detail is a tax on her patience.  
  
But there's not a damn thing she can do.  
  
The gates begin their slow swing and the medics are already waiting for them. Ino immediately grabs Sakura's arm, chakara pushing in hard. "We need to talk."  
  
"What is it?" She whispers.  
  
"Danzou has taken over. Shizune has been imprisoned. Lady Fifth has passed."  
  
Everything else drops away. "Please. No." Breaking out of Ino's tight grip, Sakura's aching feet take her down the path.  
  
"Sakura..." Says Ino. "Sakura!"  
  
But the pink haired medic is far away. Her chakara, still terribly low, assists her with sputtering bursts over rooftops and through the city.  
  
The bottom of her shoe snags a gutter. Her chakara halts for a moment and she catches herself on hands and tender toes. The dirt billows into her face, around her. And she breathes it. Hoping it'll clog her lungs.  
  
All it does is ground her. Remind her that she's in the middle of Konohakagure. Her Shishou and Husband are dead.  
  
She's alone.  
  
Danzou won.  
  
But she still stands. She has to know. She has to see. A rough hand grips her bicep as her hand touches the door. "You don't have permission to enter."  
  
"My teacher is the Hokage."  
  
The tall guard, Hige, sighs. "Your teacher is gone, Uchiha-san."  
  
"Please," She says. "Please, I have to know."  
  
The guards share a glance. "Call Tomoku."  
  
The light haired guard, Itsuki, sighs, puts the headset to his lips. "Can you send someone to escort Uchiha-san to cell seven?"  
  
"Cell?" She asks, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Uchiha-san," Says Tomoku as he appears behind her. "Please come with me."  
  
"Come with you?"  
  
There's shuffling as he stands from his kneeling position, practically picks her up. "This way, Uchiha-san." And he's gentle as they slowly wind their way towards the prison. Past the security and deep into the tunnels.  
  
At the end of the trip, Shizune is sitting on a cot, on the other side of the bars. Clothed in a simple cotton tunic and an overcoat, she sits and stares into space.  
  
"You have a visitor," Says Tomoku. "Pull it together, Medic. We don't have long."  
  
Sakura isn't sure which Medic he's speaking to. But Shizune glances up. Hops off the cot and rushes to the bars. "Sakura," She says. Her hands are warm but ragged as they grasp the younger Medic's. "You have to leave before Danzou finds out that you're here."  
  
Giving one last bone-crushing squeeze, Shizune lets go. Returns to her cot. "Hurry."  
  
"What about Shishou?"  
  
"She's gone, Sakura. There wasn't a thing I could do."  
  
"And Danzou?"  
  
"He has plans for you. He's put out an alert for you."  
  



End file.
